If Hawkfrost became Hawkstar
by AcornpounceQueenOfDeKitties
Summary: Hawkfrost challenges Leopardstar and becomes the new leader of Riverclan. His leadership will bring suffering, will the clans survive? Probably. My summaries suck, so don't judge.
1. Hawkstar

**hello, I should probably be focusing on my other stories but I had this idea and I wanted to try it out, so please don't be too harsh in the reviews! the cover art is by me, I hope you enjoy and thanks for clicking on this story. it might be confusing :/**

 **Acornpounce of Shadowclan**

* * *

"All of Riverclan! Gather at my rock for a clan meeting!" Leopardstar shouted from her rock, the cats quickly gathered. "Today Thunderclan has returned Mistyfur 2 us!" She paused to let her clan cheer.

"NOOOOOOO!" Hawkfrost screamed and began kicking a lump of grass.

"What is your problem?" Leopardstar asked rolling her eyes.

"I won't be deputy anymore!" He hissed, Mistyfur smiled sweetly at him.

"You were never deputy! Stand in deputy yes," her words stung Hawkfrost.

"I will be LEADER!" He screamed leaping onto Leopardstars rock and booting her off, everyone gasped and looked at her to see her reaction.

"You'll have to fight for that position!" She hissed leaping back onto her rock, "ME ATTACK!" she screamed, and the two cats lunged at each other.

"Paper scissors rock!" The two respected cats both did rock, "paper scissors rock!" Leopardstar watched as Hawkfrosts paw smashed her scissors.

"YES!" he screamed throwing his paws in the air, "I am your leader!" Hawkfrost shouted doing a victory lap around Leopardstar.

"How big is that rock?" Asks an elder from the back of the crowd.

"But Hawkfrost I still have all my lives!" Leopardstar said shaking out her sore paw, "what am I meant to do!" She asked.

"Hmm, leave!" He said after fake thinking, "and take any cat who is still loyal to you!" He added, half the clan broke away to stand behind Leopardstar, they left the camp quickly.

"RIVERCLAN WILL BE THE STRONGEST CLAN UNDER MY LEADERSHIP!" Hawkfrost shouted.

"How? We don't have any medicine cats!" Shouted the same elder from before.

"My sister left me? I wonder why?" Hawkfrost stood there in silence for a bit, "oh I know why!" he said after 30 minutes of thinking.

"I'll just borrow Leafpool or Cinderpelt from Thunderclan!" He said, "and then I will go to the moonstone to get my ten lives!" He said brightly bounding to the camp entrance.

"You only get 9 lives," the elder said licking his paw, Hawkfrost glared at him.

"What is your name?" He asked The elder smirked.

"Leader of Riverclan doesn't even know the names of his elders?" He asked with a snort, "it's Berrywhisker, " he added when Hawkfrost stayed silent.

"BERRYWHISKER! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" he screamed opening his arms to embrace him.

"You need to get out more, just been living in the elder's den!" He said with a scoff, Hawkfrost beamed at him.

"You can be our MEDICINE CAT!" he said, Berrywhisker frowned.

"What makes you say that,"

"Well, you are an elder?"

"Yeah?..."

"So you must have the knowledge, it comes with age!" Hawkfrost said grinning.

"Um sure I know the herbs they gave me but I do-"

"It is settled we'll go straight to the moonstone!" Hawkfrost said and dragged Berrywhisker out of the camp leaving the rest of the clan confused.

After the long journey to the moonstone, They were tired and one cat lay on the others back.

"You are really heavy!" Berrywhisker moaned flopping to the ground in front of the mother mouth.

"DON'T talk to your leader like that!" Hawkfrost hissed hopping off the elders back. "So do we wait?" He asked looking at the sky, Berrywhisker gasped, and nodded.

"Intill the moon is up," he said, Hawkfrost nodded.

"When will that be?" He asked tapping his foot impatiently.

"It will be perfect in 5 seconds so hurry!" Berrywhisker hissed and bounded to the tunnel, Hawkfrost leaped onto his back as he went and rode him to the moonstone. He hopped off and lay down next to the stone and touched his nose to the glowing stone.

He awoke in a field nine Starclan cats awaited him.

"Hello," Crookedstar said padding forward, "I will be giving your first life," he said and touched his nose to Hawkfrosts, "with this life I give you, hope, to guide you through times when your clanmates don't see it,"

"Boring" Hawkfrost muttered as pain rushed through him. It happened eight more times.

"you are now known as Mistystar!" Crookedstar said reaching forward to congrats him.

"WHAT! I am Hawkfrost, not Mistyfur!" He yowled, Crookedstar widened his eyes.

"Oh, sorry um, Hawkstar!" He said awkwardly.

"HAWKSTAR!" Starclan shouted his new name.

"You will be a nice leader!" Willowbreeze said smiling proudly.

* * *

 **the half of Riverclan that stayed is going to be made up of OC's cause I don't have much knowledge of Riverclan cats, so please submit OC's for my story!**


	2. Ninja squirrel

Hawkstar padded into camp and smiled at his clanmates who awaited him, he bounded up to his rock and placed his paws on it they slipped and his chin crashed into a sharp edge.

"I'm okay!" he gasped and pulled himself onto the rock, "let those old enough to swim gather at my rock for a clan meeting!" everyone was already there so he went straight into his speech.

"I went to the moonstone and I received my nine lives and leader name, I am now Hawkstar!" he shouted, they all cheered, "I am now going to name my deputy!" he added and gazed around, all the skilled cats had left with Leopardstar, he smiled "uhhhh, you there!" he pointed at a young tom.

"have you had an apprentice?" Hawkstar asked the tom nodded, "what is your name?" Hawkstar asked He heard Berrywhisker snort from behind him.

"Leafspot," the tom said gesturing to the leaf shaped spot on his forehead.

"it looks more like a poop," Hawkstar commented, but nodded, "you will be the stand-in deputy till I have assessed you all," he said gesturing to everyone else.

"I HAVE A CHANCE TO BE DEPUTY!" a kit squeaked with joy and leaped in the air, "yes!"

"NO!" his mother said grabbing him and caring him back to the nursery.

"okay," Hawkstar said with a frown, "clan dismissed,' he said and leaped off his rock and headed off to his new den.

"all my clanmates better not suck," he muttered to himself, as he padded off a queen rushed up to him.

"Hawkstar! my kits are ready to be apprentices!" she said padding at his side.

"how many?" he asked, she thought for a few seconds.

"Five last time I checked," she said, Hawkstar nodded.

"what are their names?" he asked, he hadn't visited the nursery often.

"Webkit, Gingerkit, Fernkit, Plaguekit and Frogkit," she listed, "I think," she added.

"what a wonderful mother," Hawkstar muttered to himself, "I'll hold the ceremony tomorrow," he promised, "oh, what's your name?" he quickly asked before the Queen bounded off.

"Clovermoon," she said glancing over her shoulder, "have a nice sleep," she added before bounding off.

Hawkstar yawned, am I on dawn patrol he wondered then remembered he was the leader, he bounded out of the den. outside the clamp was still and quiet.

"why has no-one gone hunting!" he hissed and bounded into the warrior den to find Leafspot.

"OI!" he hissed and pocked the tom, he lifted his head.

"Hawkfrost? am I on dawn patrol?" he asked yawning and sitting up. Hawkstar sighed.

"It is Hawkstar, and you are supposed to be organizing the dawn patrol!" Hawkstar hissed yanking him outside into the camp.

"SORRY!" Leafspot said, "I'll take Fishgaze, Yellowdear, and Emberpaw on a hunting patrol," he said, Hawkstar frowned.

"what about dawn patrol?" he asked lashing his tail at his forgetfulness.

"it is too late for that," Leafspot said staring at the sky.

"Okay, but get a border patrol out," Hawkstar hissed and padded off, "actually, I'll go on the border patrol," he said.

"sure, who do you want to come with you?" Leafspot asked Hawkstar shrugged.

"you chose," he padded off to wait for his patrol. after a while, Mintdew and Ferretpaw bounded over.

"hi," Ferretpaw mewed, Mintdew glared at Hawkstar.

"hi," he said and ignored Mintdew's glare.

"HEY! HAWKSTAR!" Clovermoon bounded over panting, "my kits! they are six moons! you said!" she gasped.

"Oh yes, first let us get prey sorted," Hawkstar said remembering his promise. Mintdew snorted.

"can we go now?" she asked bitterly, Hawkstar nodded, and bounded ahead. he sniffed the air and scented squirrel, not fish but it'll do. he thought and pounced, the squirrel leaped out of the way and landed a whisker away from Hawkstar. the Squirrel flung a leg into his face and threw some jabs to the nose.

"OWW!" he shrieked, and swiped at the ninja squirrel, it ran away, Hawkstar launched himself after the squirrel. "I will catch you!" he shouted his jaws about to close on its tail it bounded up a tree, Hawkstar bounded after it, he clawed his way up the trunk, he pulled himself onto a branch, on the tip sat the squirrel, it leaped off onto the next tree, Hawkstar bounded after it, he froze mid-air and plummeted to the ground.

"ow..." he whispered and pushed and from the floor he looked around to see if anyone had seen him, and sure enough Mintdew smirked down on him.

"we're on border patrol," she commented and bounded off to find Ferretpaw.

Hawkstar and the rest of his patrol padded back into camp, he bounded over to his rock.

"all cats of Riverclan gather for a clan meeting!" he yowled, Clovermoon rushed out of the nursery followed by five neatly groomed kits. everyone else took there time.

"Today we gather to discuss our deputy, and something else," he paused gazed at Leafspot. "I am happy with Leafspot, you shall stay Riverclan's deputy," he said, Leafspot grinned as his clanmates called his name.

"and for the other thing, Clovermoons kits, come forward," he summoned the kits, they stumbled forward, "your mother informed me you have all reached the age of six moons, Webkit you will be known as Webpaw, your mentor will be me," Hawkstar said, choosing the biggest kit, Webpaw bounced forward and touched noses with Hawkstar.

"Frogkit, you will be known as Frogpaw, your mentor will be Fishgaze," the clan shouted Frogpaw's name as he touched noses with Fishgaze.

"Plaguekit, you will be known as Plaguepaw, your mentor will be Leafspot," Hawkstar called, the skinny black kit bounded up to the deputy, they touched noses.

"Gingerkit, you will be known as Gingerpaw, you shall be mentored by Graytoad," The Ginger tabby she-cat turned to look at the young warrior, they touched noses and padded off to the side. Hawkstar watched before turning on the last kit.

"you will be known as Fernpaw, you will train as a medicine cat apprentice and learn the knowledge needed to heal your clan," Hawkstar was quite chuffed with his words, he had never heard that type of ceremony. Fernpaw glanced at Berrywhisker she nodded and touched noses with him in what seemed slow motion as soon as the touched Fernpaw started coughing, Berrywhisker gaged and pulled his head back.

"um, clan dismissed," Hawkstar said and hopped off the rock and padded off to eat.


	3. I saved her from a fox

Hawkstar licked his lips, the eel some of the warriors had caught earlier was delicious, he stretched and rolled on to his back, he saw paws and he felt an apprentice, his apprentice had leaped onto his stomach, Hawkstar wheezed, Webpaw glanced down at him.

"HAWKSTAR! I'm so sorry!" he shouted and sniffed Hawkstar's pelt, Hawkstar sat up.

"I'm fine," he gasped and glanced down at his worried apprentice, "you don't weigh much," he lied and lead his apprentice to the camp exit, "let's go hunt," he said, he hadn't taken his apprentice out yet. Webpaw had explored the territory with Leafspot and the other apprentices but that was all. the tom was excited and ran to get ahead but Hawkstar only needed to jog to keep up with him.

"do you want to go fishing or forest prey?" Hawkstar asked Webpaw shrugged.

"forest hunting?" he asked, Hawstar nodded and led his apprentice into the trees, he wished he had chosen fishing, Hawkstar always embarrassed himself when hunting mice or voles, especially Squirrels. Webpaw sniffed the air.

"SQUIRREL!" he squeaked, Hawkstar stifled a groan that came naturally, Webpaw dropped into a perfect hunters crouch.

"how do you know that?" he asked, shocked. Webpaw glanced up.

"cats have instinct you know," he said dryly and stalked forward and pounced catching the squirrel with so much ease, Hawkstar wondered if it hadn't already been dead.

"OW!"

Hawkstar glanced up ears pricked and hackles raised.

"who's there?" he hissed and drew his apprentice close, nothing moved and after a bit, Nightfrost padded out of a bush.

"Nightfrost?" he asked and padded closer, "I thought you left with Leopardstar!" he mewed, she shrugged.

"I was kinda forced by my mother," she said flicking her tail nervously. Webpaw padded forward, Nightfrost smiled at him.

"you're an apprentice now?" she asked, Hawkstar stepped between the two.

"why are you here?" he asked, she shrugged again.

"because I never wanted to leave, this is my home!" she said, glancing at the trees and nearby river, she gulped when Hawkstarcontinued glaring at her.

"and because I'm loyal to you!" she added hastily, Hawkstar smiled.

"That's good, come back to camp with us, Webpaw don't forget your squirrel," he said and padded off, Nightfrost and Webpaw followed.

they padded into camp, Nightfrost bounded to greet her clanmates, Hawkstar bounded forward to his rock, Berrywhisker cut him off.

"hi," he said then stepped aside, Hawkstar glared at him and bounded onto his rock and called his clan. they gathered quickly.

"Hello my clan, today training my amazing apprentice, I found Nightfrost and saved her from a fox," Hawkstar called, everyone cheered, Nightfrost glared at him.

"no-" he talked over her as quickly as he could.

"and she holds info about the old Riverclan, tell us, have they changed the clan name yet?" he asked, the clan looked at Nightfrost eagerly, most likely to find out if their family was safe not to find out if they had changed the clan name.

"well no," Nightfrost said, Hawkstar nodded.

"then we will be known as HAWKCLAN!" Hawkstar shouted, his clan stayed silent, he glared at them and they immediately began cheering and calling the new name.

"can I be made the medicine cat?" Nightfrost asked she held her breath as she waited for her new leader's answer.

"uh, Berrywhisker is our medicine cat and he's got a medicine cat apprentice," Hawkstar answered awkwardly, Nightfrost might actually know more about herbs.

"I don't mind more help," Berrywhisker called out, Nightfrost smiled and glanced up expetantly at Hawkstar he nodded.

"Fine by me, Hawkclan, you're dismissed," at his words the clan rushed to gather around Nightfrost and shower her with questions.


	4. the plan

Hawkstar padded in circles around a fish, his apprentice Webpaw watched.

"can we go to battle training now?" he asked, Hawkstar glanced at him and shrugged.

"fine," he mewed, "I can't think in camp anyway," he muttered, Webpaw frowned.

"why?" he asked over the sounds of the following: the kits in the nursery screaming for help, the cats in the medicine den who are being tortured, the sobbing apprentices who just got their heart broken, the yowls of success and anger coming from those doing arm wrestles, those eating prey with their mouth open, the way to loud to be accidental slurps of those lapping out of the river through straws and much more. outside of camp, it was better, there was screeching of birds shouts of frustration every now and then when a cat lost their prey, but it was better. Hawkstar leads his apprentice to a small hollow.

"We'll start with the basics," Hawkstar said and did a triple forward flip and flew to the floor doing a sidekick then somewhat of a block. "okay let me show on you now," Hawkstar said and reached over to his apprentice, he dodged.

"no thanks!" Webpaw said and backed off, "I'll just try now," he said and leaped in the air and attempted the basic move, he fell to the floor landing in a probably bad position.

"I think I broke a rib!" he gasped.

"don't worry you've got more," Hawkstar said dismissing Webpaw's pain, "now do it again," Hawkstar commanded, Webpaw sighed and got to his paws wincing. he leaped into the ear and did the move perfectly, anyone would be amazed, but not Hawkstar he gazed at his apprentice and shook his head.

"you did a backflip," he said disappointedly, Webpaw sighed.

 _ **~Later on that day~**_

Hawkstar paced in his den, Webpaw had been sent to hunt for the elders, a ghost appeared in front of Hawkstar.

"Hello Tigerstar," he said dipping his head. "As you can tell I have become a leader!" He said proudly. Tigerstar just sighed.

"How many times, call me dada!" Tigerstar said Hawkstar blushed.

"THAT WAS LONG TIME AGO!" he hissed, Tigerstar smiled.

"Whatever, we must make Brambleclaw leader!" He said Hawkstar huffed.

"Why do we need him?" He asked Tigerstar frowned, m" he's so weak!" Hawkstar added, his father nodded in agreement.

"Well here's the plan, you are going to meet up with him in his territory, get some cat to lead Firestar out of camp then catch him in a fox trap and show Brambleclaw what you've done for him," Tigerstar said in one breath, Hawkstar flicked his tail in frustration.

"Or we could just kill Firestar making Brambleclaw leader," he said, Tigerstar's lip puckered.

"What's wrong with my plan?"

"Because he'd probably the turn on us and kill me and save Firestar,"

"Good point," Tigerstar muttered and began to fade, "figure out what you'll be doing!" He said before he disappeared, Hawkstar sighed.

"Thanks, dada," he grumbled and sat down to think. _I could trick Firestar it's my birthday and he's invited but it's not and I kill him? Or I could make a hole near the border, wait for him to come by and push him into it and leave him to starve. Or maybe I could feed him death berries at the gathering and blame it on a medicine cat because I don't know any herbs,_ Hawkstar played out the scenes in his mind and how they could go wrong. He invited Firestar to his fake birthday party and he brought the whole of Thunderclan with him, he made a hole but Hawkclan doesn't share a border with Thunderclan anymore, and the death berries, he accidentally fed him a juniper berry instead. There was one other idea.

"would it work?" Hawkstar muttered to himself, he sighed and lay down to sleep, as soon as his head touched the nest a loud scream filled the air, Hawkstar speed out of his den into camp to see Webpaw, blood covering half his face, but it wasn't him who had screamed. his sister Gingerpaw had screamed.

"where is your right EYE?!" she screamed, Webpaw shrugged and looked around him. Hawkstar glanced at the fish he had brought with him, in its mouth was a bloody eye. Nightfrost Berrywhisker and Fernpaw bounded over to the apprentice, Fernpaw sniffed him then rushed off returning with a nest.

"we were going to move him to the nest," Berrywhisker sighed rolling his eyes, Webpaw sat in the nest.

"I don't see what the problem is!" he said, just as he did he caught sight of himself in a puddle.

"ARRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed, Berrywhisker shoved a poppy seed into the toms mouth, Webpaw's head flopped to the floor. A ghost appeared next to Hawkstar who watched stunned.

"kinda tough," Tigerstar commented, Hawkstar nodded.

"I have the plan," he said and smiled at his father, he smiled back.

* * *

 **Poor Webpaw, he has broken a rib and lost an eye in one day. ):**


	5. we must leave the forest

**Hawkstar pov**

Hawkstar smiled, tonight was the gathering. the perfect time to put his plan into action. he bounded out of his den and ran into Mistyflower, she smiled at him.

"Hello," she mewed, Hawkstar grunted.

"Hello, what do you want?" he asked and tried to get past her she stepped in front of him.

"I wondered if you wanted to go hunt!" she said sweetly," Hawkstar shook his head and slipped past her.

"I was going to go on a border patrol," he said and headed over to Leafspot, Mistyflower bounded after him.

"I'll come too!" she said, Hawkstar sighed.

"I'm going to check on Webpaw first," he said and bounded off to escape the she-cat, she chased after him, _argh, I hate this she-cat!_ he thought as he padded into the medicine den. Webpaw sat up with cobweb cover where his eye should be.

"Yo! boi," he said holding out a paw, Hawkstar groaned and did the embracing handshake Webpaw had forced him to learn.

"cute," Mistyflower said, can we go now?" she said flicking her tail in frustration, she wasn't looking at Webpaw. Hawkstar felt protective and stood in front of Webpaw.

"Okay," he said and smiled at Webpaw before he left, the apprentice smiled back and glared at Mistyflower. the patrol was made of two other young warriors, Hivefoot and Dustytail, they dipped their heads respectively to Hawkstar. _young but respecting_ he smiled, they will make loyal warriors.

"we are heading to the Thunderclan border," he said, and lead them out of camp.

 **Leopardstar pov**

Leopardstar lashed her tail, Mistyfoot stood beside her. the clan was staying in a cornfield by the barn. Leopardstar glanced at Mistyfoot.

"Tonight is a gathering," she said, Leopardstar nodded.

"we will be going," she said calmly, Mistyfoot dipped her head.

"who will go?" she asked, Leopardstar glanced over at her warriors. "Dapplepaw, and Freshwater?" she asked.

"yes, and Feathertail and three others," Leopardstar said, Mistyfoot shook her head.

"Feathertail is dead," she said, Leopardstar sighed.

"Okay," she said and padded off.

 **Hawkstar pov**

Mistyflower padded close to him, every now and then she brushed her tail against his. Hawkstar was tense, he had never liked this cat. she was ranting on about some story from a few days ago.

"and Freshwater told me that Feathertail was having bad dreams so I said don't ask me! go ask Mothwing or Mudfur, they are the medicine cats! and it turns out she was on the great journey!" she hissed, Hawkstar nodded.

"I need to go make dirt," Hawkstar said before bounding to the side, a ghost appeared next to him.

"I have figured out my part of the plan," Tigerstar said licking his paw, Hawkstar nodded.

"uh good, but right now I need to poop," Hawkstar said awkwardly.

"Oh, I thought you were just trying to get away from Mistyflower," Tigerstar said and sat down.

"Um, do you mind?" Hawkstar hissed glancing around.

"Oh! sorry!" Tigerstar said and faded away. Hawkstar sighed and crouched down.

Hawkstar bounded back to the patrol, they had already finished. "lets head back to camp and get ready for the gathering," Hawkstar said and lead the patrol home, he selected some warriors and they headed off. by the time they got to the hollow so were the other clans. Firestar stood tall.

"we must leave the forest!" he said, mews of shock and agreement filled the air. "two legs are destroying our land!" he said and gestured to the turned over great rock.

"I agree!" someone shouted, all heads turned to see Leopardstar standing on a ridge, she bounded down followed by a few clanmates. "maybe somewhere else we can fit five clans," she hissed and glared at Hawkstar.

"what is going on?" Firestar asked glancing at Hawkstar then to Leopardstar.

"Riverclan has separated!" she said, Hawkstar nodded.

"we are now Hawkclan!" he said, Leopardstar hissed.

"but we stay Riverclan," she said gesturing to her clan. Firestar frowned but nodded.

"well, I don't agree," Blackstar snarled. "Shadowclan will leave but not with you! we will move to twoleg place!" he hissed, Firestar glared at him.

"we must stay together!" he yowled, Hawkstar purred, this was perfect.

"JUST COME WITH US!" Firestar shouted.

"no,"

"please?"

"fine, but not because you told me to," the tension wasn't that high but Hawkstar could still kill him off. the clans separated agreeing to meet at dawn tomorrow to leave.

"that was easy," he heard Firestar mew, Hawkstar bounded over to him.

"Firestar come with me, we must discuss a Thunderclan cat seen on my land," he said, for some reason Firestar followed, Hawkstar spun on him and tore his throat out before bounding away, when he reached his clan he fell over a clutched his side.

"stitch!" he groaned and had to be carried home, the rest of the plan was up to Tigerstar.


	6. BrambleSTAR!

**Tigerstar pov**

Tigerstar slipped into Thunderclan camp muttering the mission impossible theme under his breath. the clan was quiet and sitting together around Firestars body. Brambleclaw sat with Squirrelpaw, Tigerstar crept along to the medicine den, Leafpaw came out and walked over to Tigerstar.

"You're HAVING A DREAM!" Tigerstar shouted and waved his paws about, but Leafpool couldn't see him, "oh," Tigestar mewed and began stomping about. he padded into her den and placed a piece of bramble on a star-shaped flower. _That's easy enough!_ He thought and faded away. He faded back in the dark forest, Mapleshade awaited him, she was going through fan mail.

"Nice time?" she asked, Tigerstar nodded, "so when will the real plan be put into action?" she asked flicking her tail.

"soon, we just have to convince her," Tigerstar mewed, Mapleshade nodded. "it will be hard but worth it," he added, the two villains smiled and padded off into the dark trees.

 **Hawkstar pov**

Hawkstar sneered, his clan was having an argument over the elders. "they want to stay?!" Covermoon said in shock, "but why?" she asked the two elders.

"we will slow you down," one said, Hawkstar sighed.

"It's their choice," he said and pushed the cats away from the elders, "Queens and those young go to the medicine den for traveling herbs," he said and watched them bound off. Mistyflower padded up to him.

"Hi," she mewed, Hawkstar dipped his head at her. "will we hunt before we go?" she asked, the pile was already full, the dawn patrol had been spent hunting, there would be no borders soon.

"no," he mewed and grabbed a couple minnows from the pile.

"Wanna share?" Mistyflower asked, Hawkstar shook his head and bounded off to the medicine den, Webpaw was waiting for him. Hawkstar dropped the minnow and licked his head fur. Webpaw smiled at him and picked up one of the fish and swallowed it. Hawkstar sat down and ate with him. Berrywhisker padded into the den his jaws holding bundles of traveling herbs.

"Mistyflower looks angry," he said laying the bundles down, Hawkstar shrugged, "it's obvious she likes you," the medicine cat said, Hawkstar snorted.

"please! she likes every tom!" he hissed, Webpaw nodded. Berrywhisker shrugged.

"she's never shown me affection!" he said hurt. Webpaw shrugged.

"same here," he mewed, Berrywhisker nodded and pushed the apprentice a bundle of herbs. Webpaw swallowed them then ate some more minnow to wash away the taste. "gross," he grumbled. Hawkstar smiled and got up to leave.

"oh before you go!" Berrywhisker called after him, Hawkstar glanced back. "I had a vision, Four now five will crush deaths wishes," he said, Webpaw looked shocked that the medicine cat would just say it in front of him, apprentices were known for blurting secrets.

"Okay," Hawkstar said and bounded off to have one last swim in the river, he stopped and turned to his rock, _one more thing._

"ALL CATS OLD ENOUGH TO CATCH THEIR OWN PREY GATHER FOR A CLAN MEETING!" he shouted, the clan gathered, "one last ceremony before we leave," he said and smiled at Ferretpaw and Emberpaw, he beckoned them forward.

"I Hawkstar leader of Hawkclan ask my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices, they have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn," he called looking at the sky, he looked back at the apprentices, "do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect this clan even at the cost of your own life?" he asked.

"I do," Emberpaw and Ferretpaw mewed at the same time, Hawkstar dipped his head.

"then by the power of Starclan I give you your warrior names, Emberpaw from this day on you will be known as Emberspark!" Hawkstar yowled, the clan called the name, "Ferretpaw from this day on you will be known as Ferretscar!" Hawkstar added.

"FERRETSCAR! EMBERSPARK! FERRETSCAR! EMBERSPARK!" the clan yowled the new warriors names Just as in Thunderclan, Leafpaw entered her den.

 **Leafpaw pov**

Leafpaw padded into her den, straight away her eyes caught on the star-shaped flower with the brambles. _Thank you Starclan!_ she prayed, she recognized the omen immediately.

"CINDERPELT!" she shouted racing out of the den, the gray she-cat hobbled over to her.

"what is it?" she asked, Leafpaw took a few deep breaths.

"Starclan sent an omen saying Brambleclaw will be our new leader!" she said, Cinderpelt's eyes widened.

"show me!" she said running as fast as she could to the den, Leafpaw bounded ahead, she showed the flower to her mentor. "you're right!" she mewed, and she hobbled back out of the den. "BRAMBLECLAW!" she shouted, Leafpaw grinned and bounded after Cinderpelt calling the toms name as well.

"yes Cinderpelt?" he mewed his head sticking out of a hole he had made in the warrior den wall, the whole den was destroyed.

"what are you doing?" she asked, Brambleclaw shrugged like it was obvious.

"well I and the dudes thought it would be fun cause you know... we won't be sleeping here anymore," he said, Cinderpelt nodded.

"Okay, Starclan chose you to be our next leader!" Leafpaw blurted out, Brambleclaw gawped.

"cool..." was all he could manage to say.


	7. We're totally Starclan wink

**Hawkstar**

Hawkstar watched Thunderclan bound to the border led by Brambleclaw, Hawkstar smiled slyly.

"Why, where is Firestar?" he asked in mock confusion. Brambleclaw grinned.

"I'm now leader!" he said happily, Squirrelpaw glared at him, "Sorry!" he hissed apologetically, "He was murdered," Brambleclaw said sadly.

"and I'm now Squirrelflight!" Squirrelflight mewed, Leafpaw sighed with jealousy, Hawkstar smiled.

"terrible news, but I am sure you will make a wonderful leader," he said and paused, "who is your deputy?" this was one thing he really didn't know. Brambleclaw smiled and looked into the crowd of Thunderclan cats behind him, Dustpelt padded forward.

"he deserved it," Brambleclaw added, Dustpelt puffed out his chest, Hawkstar nodded. _the tom will be easy to work with_ He thought.

"We will stay with your old," three Thunderclan elders said, Hawkstar frowned.

"how do you know they want to stay?" he asked.

"We talked to them because we have the same intention," Speckletail said, the two others nodded.

"Okay!" Brambleclaw said and grabbed Hawkstar and yanked him to the border. "QUICK! let us go before they change their minds!" he said, Thunderclan and Hawkclan followed.

At the Windclan border Windclan and Shadowclan waited.

"took your sweet time!" Blackstar snorted, Brambleclaw sighed.

"It will be longer," he said gazing off to Highstone's, Tallstar gasped.

"IS FIRESTAR DEAD!" he sobbed, Brambleclaw nodded, Tallstar started crying, so did all the other Firestar lovers *cough* I mean Windclan.

"you still have me?" Graystripe mewed, Thunderclan was shocked to hear his voice, Windclan ran forward and sobbed into his shoulder.

"I thought you were dead?!" Hawkstar hissed, Graystripe might ruin his plans!

"well no, I escaped the twoleg vehicle," he said shrugging.

"how did you escape?" Brambleclaw asked, Graystripe smiled, "well my view isn't that cool, ask my new mate!" he said and stepped aside to reveal a beautiful she-cat.

"Once upon a time," she said, "I was in my twoleg garden far from here, and a car came past, a gray cat was visible through the window and I realized he was very handsome, so I rescued him! This is how," she said and took a deep breath, "I ran forward determined to impress the amazing tom, I smashed through the window by doing a knife hand chop! I grabbed him and leaped back out, and he said he came from the forest and he loved me. so I used my super speed that I only have when I am impressing any gray tom and took him home and since I loved him too we are now mates," she said, Tallstar smiled and wiped away a tear.

"at least we still have you, Graystripe!" Tallstar said, Graystripe nodded.

"I guess I am now the leader!" he said taking a deep breath and stepping forward.

"NO, I AM!" Brambleclaw shouted running off to Highstones, Hawkstar ran after him. Inside the cave, the stone hadn't lightened up but Brambleclaw was already lying down and snoring.

"I hope this works," Hawkstar muttered as he padded out of the cave and waited at the entrance.

 **Brambleclaw/star**

"Starclan?" Brambleclaw mewed, he was in a dark clearing with lots of origami stars hanging from the trees. "This must be Starclan! I mean Starclan is Silverpelt so that explains why I can't see any real stars," he mewed looking up to the dark tree branches covering the sky.

"Hello, I am Spottedleaf!" a broad-shouldered brown tabby said, he had a couple of spots on his back and had a scar on his nose, paint dripped from his pelt.

"Oh hi, Spottedleaf!" Brambleclaw said brightly, Tigerstar smiled, the tom was easy to fool. A white tom padded forward.

"I am Whitestorm!" he mewed, a tortoiseshell kinda covered in ginger paint leaned forward and hissed in Tigerstar *cough* Spottedleaf's ear.

"shouldn't I be Spottedleaf?" she asked, he shushed her and turned to Brambleclaw.

"With this life, I give you, a controllable mind!" Tigerstar/Spottedleaf mewed touching his nose to Brambleclaw's. _Well, that isn't creepy at all!_ he thought as pain trembled through him, Snowtuft/Whitestorm padded forward.

"With this life, I give you, speed eating!" he said, _So useful!_ Brambleclaw thought smiling at all the times he would use this life.

It went on like this with useless and manipulating lives, in Brambleclaw's now Bramblestar's opinion, best lives ever. no sarcasm. Shadowclan, Windclan, Thunderclan, Hawkclan, Riverclan, and Ravenpaw and Barley waited for him outside of Highstones.

"how did it go?" Hawkstar asked, Bramblestar smiled, Hawkstar smiled back. Graystripe tapped the dark brown tabby on the shoulder.

"Um, I and my MATE would like to live in your clan, we're clearly not wanted in Thunderclan!" he said glaring at Bramblestar. Hawkstar shrugged. it would be a good way to get the tom out of the way in Thunderclan.

"What is your name?" Hawkstar asked Graystripe's mate.

"Millie," she said sweetly and the large group padded off to sleep in Ravenpaw and Barley's den for the night.

 **Tigerstar**

"dressing up as Starclan was so fun!" Snowtuft squealed.

"but getting the dye off isn't," Mapleshade snarled as she scrubbed off the ginger paint, she glared at Tigerstar.

"calm down. at least the plan is working!" he said rolling his eyes, Mapleshade hissed.

"we still haven't got the girl!" she said, Tigerstar nodded.

"But we will," he mewed and stared up into the treetops where the black shadow of a cat was climbing.


	8. Allegiances

_**Okay, quick allegiances and replies to my reviews!**_

 _ **catspider12: yes, Bramblestar got a life-giving him the ability to eat really fast.**_

 _ **HHQfandom: ... what did I do?**_

 **Hawkclan**

 **Leader**

Hawkstar - broad-shouldered dark brown tom

 **Apprentice** Webpaw

 **Deputy**

Leafspot - Light brown tabby tom with a white leaf shaped spot on forehead

 **Apprentice** Plaguepaw

 **Medicine cat(s)**

Berrywhisker - Old white tom with amber eyes and a skinny tail

 **Apprentice(s)** Fernpaw and Nightfrost

 **Warriors**

Graytoad - Gray tom with green eyes

 **Apprentice** Gingerpaw

Fishgaze - Ginger tabby with light blue eyes

 **Apprentice** Frogpaw

Yellowdeer - sand pelted she-cat with yellow eyes

Mintdew - Misty gray pelt with mint green eyes, a she-cat

Mistyflower - White with Blue Grey Freckles

Clovermoon - gray and white tabby she-cat

Kinkfern - Silver tabby tom with long legs and gray eyes

Splashfin - Fluffy calico she-cat with big blue eyes

Emberspark - Black She-cat with Dark brown eyes

Ferretscar - Gingery brown tabby with a scar along his neck

 **Apprentices**

Webpaw - White tom with black spots and green eyes

Gingerpaw - Ginger tabby she-cat with grayish blue eyes

Plaguepaw - skinny black tom with milky eyes

Fernpaw - tortoiseshell she-cat with Amber eyes

Frogpaw - Gray tabby tom with green eyes

Nightfrost - Black with a few dapples of white on her side

 **Queens**

Dapplefern- Small White spotted orange she-cat

 **Elders**

zero

 **Thunderclan**

 **Leader**

Bramblestar - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Deputy**

Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom

 **Medicine cat(s)**

Cinderpelt - dark gray she-cat

 **Apprentice** Leafpaw

 **Warriors**

Mousefur - small dusky brown she-cat  
 **Apprentice,** Spiderpaw

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat  
 **Apprentice,** Sorrelpaw

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom  
 **Apprentice,** Whitepaw

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom  
 **Apprentice,** Shrewpaw

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Ashfur-pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes

Rainwhisker-dark gray tom with blue eyes

Sootfur-lighter gray tom with amber eyes

Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

 **Apprentices**

Sorrelpaw-tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Leafpaw-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and white paws

Spiderpaw - long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Shrewpaw-small dark brown tom with amber eyes

Whitepaw-white she-cat with green eyes

 **Queens**

Goldenflower-pale ginger coat, the oldest nursery queen

Ferncloud-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes

 **Elders**

Longtail-pale tabby tom with dark black stripes retired early due to failing sight

 **Shadowclan**

 **Leader**

Blackstar-large white tom with huge jet-black paws

 **Deputy**

Russetfur-dark ginger she-cat

 **Medicine cat(s)**

Littlecloud-very small tabby tom

 **Warriors**

Oakfur-small brown tom  
 **Apprentice,** Smokepaw

Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Cedarheart-dark gray tom

Rowanclaw-ginger she-cat  
 **Apprentice,** Talonpaw

Tallpoppy - long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

 **Apprentices**

Smokepaw

Talonpaw

 **Elders**

Runningnose-small gray-and-white tom, formerly the medicine cat

 **Windclan**

 **Leader**

Tallstar-elderly black-and-white tom with a very long tail

 **Deputy**

Mudclaw-mottled dark brown tom  
 **Apprentice,** Crowpaw-dark smoky gray, almost black, tom with blue eyes*

 **Medicine cat(s)**

Barkface - short-tailed brown tom

 **Warriors**

Onewhisker-brown tabby tom

Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom

Tornear-tabby tom

Whitetail-small white she-cat

 **Elders**

Morningflower-tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Riverclan**

 **Leader**

Leopardstar-unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

 **Deputy**

Mistyfoot-gray she-cat with blue eyes

 **Medicine cat(s)**

Mudfur-long-haired light brown tom  
 **Apprentice,** Mothwing-beautiful golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **Warriors**

Blackclaw-smoky black tom

Heavystep-thickset tabby tom

Stormfur-dark gray tom with amber eyes

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Queens**

Dawnflower-pale gray she-cat

 **Cats outside the clans**

Barley

Ravenpaw

Purdy

 _ **Okay, I just wanna do this: if you want, come up with the rest of Bramblestar's lives and tell me what they are in the reviews if you want.**_


	9. nothing in particular

_**Okay, your lives were great! Here are all the lives Bramblestar was given!**_

 _ **Life of sarcasm and understanding it - Darkstripe/random cat**_

 _ **Life of Speed eating - Snowtuft/Whitestorm**_

 _ **Life of making kits apprentices young - Brokenstar (sorry**_

 _ **Thought this would make more sense)**_

 _ **life of so he can release his inner Tigerstar the Moonkitti-I-spoil-style - Mapleshade**_

 _ **Life of loving yourself**_

 _ **Life of forgiving your kin who went down a different path**_

 _ **Life of comebacks**_

 _ **Life of knowing when you have become dumbfounded**_

 _ **Life of a manipulatable mind**_

 **Hawkstar pov**

Hawkstar stretched in his hay and his paw smashed into Webpaw's face, Hawkstar had watched over him during the night, he must have fallen asleep. Hawkstar gazed around the barn and spotted Mothwing glaring at him. The she-cat turned away and padded off to talk to Leafpaw.

"WHAT A CREEP!" Leafpaw shouted and slipped a paw around Mothwing's shoulder and glared at Hawkstar like he had done something wrong.

"I'm going to go hunt and say something weird to Squirrelflight and Bramblestar," Hawkstar mewed and padded outside, he dived into the grass and stalked a mouse, he killed it swiftly. Hawkstar padded over to the trees and saw the familiar pelt of a squirrel, the squirrel.

"I will get you!" Hawkstar muttered and stalked closer, he quickly leaped forward and belly flopped onto of the squirrel and killed it.

Hawkstar caught a few more mice before padding back to the field, he met Squirrelflight and Bramblestar.

"See you in our training dreams!" he mewed as he passed them, as he padded off he heard Squirrelflight shout;

"WHAT!" Hawkstar chuckled and padded over to a now awake Webpaw, the tom smiled happily as Hawkstar came to his side.

"Squirrel or mice?" Hawkstar asked, Webpaw leaned forward and took the squirrel.

"OMSC WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? THAT IS MY SQUIRREL!" Hawkstar shrieked snatching the squirrel back. Webpaw's eyes widened.

"Sorry!" he mewed taking a mouse, Hawkstar sighed.

"No I am sorry, It's just I really wanted to eat that squirrel," Hawkstar said licking his paw. Webpaw smiled.

"It is fine," he mewed and got up, "wanna go for a walk?" he asked Hawkstar, he frowned.

"We just sat down to eat?" he mewed tearing the head off the squirrel and pocking at the brains.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to play with your food!" someone from beside Hawkstar mewed, he jumped and glared at Tigerstar.

"What are you doing here?!" he hissed glancing at Webpaw.

"Who are you talking to?" he asked but didn't wait for an answer and padded off to get his wound dressed.

"Just making sure you are behaving!" Tigerstar mewed producing a leaf and wiping away a bit of blood on Hawkstar's chin.

"Bye-bye!" Tigerstar mewed before disappearing. "You don't need your mother," he quickly whispered. Hawkstar sighed and went back to poking the squirrel's brains.

 **Tigerstar pov**

Tigerstar faded into the dark forest in front of Mapleshade.

"I'm having Deja vo," he muttered as he passed her, "and you've still got some orange there," he said flicking his tail on her face.

"MY EYE!" Mapleshade screamed as the fur struck her eyeball.

"Oops!" Tigerstar mewed innocently before bounding off, once gone Darkstripe padded out of a bush.

"What do you want Darkstripe?" Mapleshade asked glaring at him, he gulped. Tigerstar flicked his ears as he padded to far away to hear what they were saying. He stopped by a murky pool he plunged his head into the water and fell into someone's dream, he sat in a forest and in the distance was a she-cat playing in the leaves, Tigerstar padded forward smiling.

 **Mothwing pov**

Mothwing had woken earlier but gone back to sleep when no one else woke. She smiled.

"What a lovely dream," she whispered, Leafpaw glanced at her from the other side of the barn. She ran forward holding a very long strand of hay.

"MOTHWING!" she shouted and sat down by her and tied the long hay strand around her and Mothwing.

"You won't be leaving my side!" she said confidently and stood up pulling Mothwing with her.

"Now let's go get kittypet food!" she added and strutted forward but the much bigger Mothwing acted as an anchor and she could only walk a whisker length away.

"Or we could just sit here," Leafpaw huffed sitting down again. Mothwing twitched, she was really uncomfortable. Hawkstar smiled at her from where he sat poking squirrel brains.

 _ **thanks for reading I would love feedback! have a great day (:**_


	10. BOW LOWER!

**Hawkstar pov**

Bramblestar padded beside him, they were two days into their journey and the forest was far behind them, the mountains were close in front of them.

"So is the tribe weird?" Hawkstar asked Bramblestar, he nodded.

"THEY'RE SO WEIRD!" he shouted, "they share food!" he said in disgust, "who does that?" he added with a snort. Hawkstar nodded.

"Right," he mewed and dropped back letting Bramblestar trot ahead. He padded at Webpaw's side.

"How are you?" he asked licking his ear comfortingly, Webpaw ducked away.

"I am fine!" he squeaked, "when can I get back to training?" he asked gazing hopefully at Hawkstar.

"Soon," he responded, _I don't want him to get hurt again!_

"But my littermates are getting ahead of me!" Webpaw hissed lashing his tail, Hawkstar snorted.

"Uh no, I wouldn't say that," he mewed and scanned the crowd for Webpaw's brethren. Plaguepaw was continuously bumping into the same tree and Leafspot was trying to stop him, Gingerpaw was hoping on one paw and crashing into elders while Fernpaw was chucking tansy into the air and squealing;

"I'm making it rain!" Webpaw eyes widened.

"Don't send me back to the apprentice den!" he begged, Hawkstar smiled.

"Don't worry! And we might not find one," he mewed and looked back at the horizon.

"We will and it will be great!" Webpaw mewed confidently just as Frogpaw ran past shouting.

"WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE! A DOG IS CHASING US!" he screamed. Everyone climbed the trees but Gingerpaw continued bumping into that one tree.

 _I should save her,_ Hawkstar thought to look at Webpaws worried leaped from the tree grabbed Gingerpaw under one arm and climbed back up the tree.

"YEAH GO TAWNY!" Bramblestar shouted from the highest branch, he clung to Squirrelflight still too scared to let go. Hawkstar sighed and helped Webpaw down once the dog was gone.

"We alive? WE'RE ALIVE!" Frogpaw screamed running around hugging himself and kissing the floor. Hawkstar grinned at Webpaw who stared back.

"This isn't good!" he shouted panicked, "my littermates are all crazy!" he added and Hawkstar didn't know what to say. Yes, his littermates were crazy, but so was everyone in the clans!

"Um, let's just keep walking!" Hawkstar mewed awkwardly.

 _A while later_

"We've reached the mountains!" Bramblestar called even though everyone could tell because they have eyes, well Longtail couldn't tell.

"Let's go!" Stormfur said strutting forward, he, Bramblestar, Tawnypelt, and Squirrelflight led the large group up the mountain, Hawkstar huffed.

"I should be leading," he hissed, Webpaw smiled softly.

"You haven't been here before!" he mewed and bounded off to pad beside his littermates, he ran back after three seconds of trying to socialize.

"IT IS THE CLAN CATS!" A tribe cat shouted from ahead, he rushed forward and an eagle swooped down and carried him away just as he came close.

"Wow!" Frogpaw shouted. "This place is great!"

"I Know!" Plaguepaw shouted back, the two grinned at each other like lunatics. Another tribe cat ran over.

"Hello!" she said brightly not seeming to that her tribemate had just died.

"Hi," Mothwing mewed, Hawkstar glared at her.

"The leaders shall introduce ourselves!" he snarled and smiled at the tribe cat. "Hi my name is Hawkstar leader of Hawkclan," he mewed puffing out his chest proudly.

"I am Bramblestar leader of…" Bramblestar turned to Squirrelflight, "what clan am I leader of again?" he asked, she sighed rolling her eyes.

"Thunderclan," she hissed, Blackstar padded forward.

"I am Blackstar leader of the best clan," he mewed and the tribe cat bounced up and down.

"SHADOWCLAN!" she yelled and hugged Blackstar, "can I have your autograph?" she asked and Blackstar nodded smugly.

"Leopardstar of Riverclan," Leopardstar introduced herself once Blackstar had signed her leaf.

"Dew that lies on a leaf, tribe of rushing water," Dew said and grinned at Blackstar, he was yanked back by the protective Russetfur. Dew led the cats up a small path up the mountain to the waterfall. Mothwing was almost falling off the side because Leafpaw wouldn't untie the leash and there was no room for side by side walking. When they reached the waterfall most of the clan was tired, they were greeted by the tribe leader, Stoneteller.

"Hello, my name is the teller of the pointed stones," he mewed Hawkstar smiled bowing a tiny bit.

"BOW LOWER!" Stoneteller screamed furiously, Hawkstar dropped to the floor almost becoming apart of it. "Better," Stoneteller mewed his fur laying flat.

"Can I call you pointy for short?" Plaguepaw asked Stoneteller glared at the tom.

"OF COURSE WHAT A MARVELOUS NAME!" he shouted and giggled. Plaguepaw smiled.

"I have bad news," Dew said padding forward and joining Hawkstar on the ground in a bow.

"Fred was taken away by an eagle," she said gravely, Stoneteller looked furious again.

"CRAG!" he shouted and a buff tom bounded to the leader's side and joined Dew and Hawkstar on the floor in a bow. "Get revenge on this eagle, GET READY!" Pointy commanded, Crag nodded and flung wet mud on himself, some other brown warriors joined him and they all trotted out of the cave, a swarm of flies following.


	11. sharp feathers

**_AN: Okay I'm just going to answer some reviews before we start._**

 ** _Catspider12: his nickname is pointy because he is called Teller of the POINTED stones, he is kinda grouchy, and Stoneteller is a boring short name._**

 ** _HHQFandom: no Crag is not Fred, Fred is a random tribe cat who was killed by an eagle, Crag is the one who was sent to get revenge._**

 ** _And without further ado, chapter ten!_**

"So when shall we leave?" Bramblestar asked. Hawkstar turned away from Webpaw who he had been watching.

"I don't know," Hawkstar hissed, "why don't you go ask Tallstar?" he added lashing his tail.

"He's dying," Bramblestar mewed matter a factly, Hawkstar looked shocked.

"Really?" he asked. Bramblestar nodded.

"He has been the whole journey," he said and glanced over at Tallstar who lay in a corner clutching his chest making silent coughing motions.

"He looks fine to me," Hawkstar said shrugging, he turned back to his apprentice. Webpaw was glaring at a dark tom called Blackclaw. Hawkstar was pretty sure that Blackclaw was Webpaw's father. The tom had never been close to his son and never spent time with him. Blackclaw had left his family to join Leopardstar his foster sister.

Hawkstar padded over to his apprentice and lay down beside him. He glared at Blackclaw who just rolled his eyes and padded off to talk to Leopardstar.

"How is it going?" Hawkstar asked Webpaw.

"Fine," he hissed and just as he got up Crag and the rest of his patrol padded into the cave dragging an eagle with them.

"GOOD!" Pointy shouted bounding over to his cats, they quickly bowed. Stoneteller grabbed a pawful of feathers and screamed.

"FEATHER SPLINTER!" he screamed, ten feathers stuck into his pad like a thorn.

"Oh, that looks painful," Hawkstar said and padded forward to help Stoneteller.

"JUST BECAUSE I'M INJURED DOESN'T MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE TO BOW!" he screamed as Hawkstar approached him. The Hawkclan leader darted to the floor.

"Sorry," Hawkstar muttered. Stoneteller nodded and stuck out his paw for someone to pull out the feathers. Webpaw padded forward bowed then pulled out the feathers. He clung on to them and bounded off. Hawkstar got off the ground to have a foot shove him back down.

"Hawkstar, we need to talk," Stoneteller hissed as his tribemates padded away taking the eagle with them.

"You want to talk or do you want me and the floor to kiss?" Hawkstar grunted trying to push himself up. Stoneteller picked up his foot and stepped aside.

"No, but we may," he said and leaned forward his lips puckered.

"OMG NO!" Hawkstar screamed and spun around not noticing Webpaw chucking darts at Blackclaw. "Help me, brother!" Hawkstar screamed and ran right between Webpaw and Blackclaw to get to Bramblestar.

"PAIN!" Hawkstar screamed falling over and clutching his arm, a feather sticking two inches into his flesh.

"HE'S DYING!" Bramblestar screamed ran forward and also got struck by one of Webpaw's feather darts. "I AM DYING!" he screamed and fell onto of Hawkstar who screamed out in pain again as the feather was pushed deeper into his flesh.

"I'll save you!" Plaguepaw screamed and ran forward and dodged the next dart.

"WHY ARE YOU EVEN STILL CHUCKING THEM?!" Hawkstar screamed in agony.

"WHY IS EVERYONE SCREAMING?" Webpaw screamed back chucking another one, it hit Stoneteller right between the eyes.

"MY LOVE!" Plaguepaw shouted and ran back to the leader he now worshipped.

"Stop screaming," Tawnypelt groaned and smacked her head against the floor. Plaguepaw wrapped his paws around Pointy and carried him out of Webpaws rang, he was still chucking the sharp feathers.

Up _in Starclan_

"Lol," Bluestar muttered chuckling, Lionheart sniggered.

"The one day we turn feathers into knives," he said and grinned Bluestar grinned back.

"And how would we know this would happen today!" she said innocently.

"Or that they wouldn't be able to see that the feather is a knife!" Lionheart added, the two laughed and stepped away from their portable watching puddle. Firestar watched them go before bounding over to it and glaring down at Hawkstar.

"You don't know what you're doing,"


	12. No BERRYWISKER!

**Hawkstar pov**

He was happy to be finally leaving the tribe. It was a relief. Stoneteller had been getting on Hawkstar's nerves the whole stay. The clan leaders waved goodbye and started their journey down the mountains. Hawkstar led them.

"I finally hit him," Webpaw grumbled. Hawkstar glanced down at him.

"Blackclaw?" he asked. Webpaw nodded.

"But the feathers aren't sharp anymore," he grumbled and marched back to find his siblings

"I MUST STAY WITH HIM!" Plaguepaw shouted he was being held back by Leafspot. Plaguepaw was trying to run back up the mountain to Stoneteller. But he didn't need to.

"I NEED YOU TO!" Stoneteller shouted running down the mountain to them.

"Noo!" Hawkstar moaned.

"I am joining your clan!" Stoneteller said approaching them a grin plastered on his face. He shook Hawkstar's paw. "Leader," Stoneteller added and wrapped a paw around Plaguepaw. The two grinned. "Plus it's kinda a swap," he added.

"What do you mean?" Hawkstar asked frowning.

"Oh, you know, your buddy Stormfur stayed up there to be with a chick called brook," Stoneteller explained.

"We left him?" Leopardstar asked in confusion. Stoneteller nodded. "Oh well," the Riverclan leader mewed shrugging.

"Let's get going," Hawkstar grumbled and the group continued on. Stoneteller padded beside Berrywhisker and Plaguepaw.

"I would like to hear some herbs you know and why-" the medicine cat mewed before he fell off the side of the cliff.

"BERRYWHISKER!" Nightfrost yowled and bounded forward to help her mentor. But he had already spalted to the floor. He had also been impaled by a shard rock spike.

"OH NO!" Fernpaw yowled in horror, Nightfrost sighed and sat back her eyes shut tight.

"I guess I will be the next medicine cat," she said, Fernpaw glared at the older cat.

"Why not me?" she hissed.

"Because you're still the age of an apprentice," Nightfrost explained. Stoneteller leaned forward and climbed down the cliff to the body.

"What are you doing!" Plaguepaw shouted after him.

"We can't waste good meat!" SToneteller called back grabbing Berrywhisker and preparing to climb back up.

"WHAT?! H*LL NO!" Hawkstar shouted pulling everyone away from the cliff.

"But it makes sense!" a Hawkclan warrior yowled and bounded to help Stoneteller.

"Deathfoot no you suck at climbing!" another cat shouted and ran after her.

"NO I DON'T!" Deathfoot snarled and she grabbed the dead Berrywhisker from Stoneteller. "He has so much flesh!" she shouted but Nightfrost saved Berrywhisker's body by kicking it out of her paws and off the edge again.

"Why did you that?!" Deathfoot hissed turning on the other she-cat. Plaguepaw stepped between them.

"Guys, calm down!" he mewed pushing them away. Deathfoot looked disgusted.

"How dare you touch me!" she yowled before storming off past Stoneteller, he was staring off were Berrywhisker's body had been chucked.

"Waste of food.." he muttered, Plaguepaw slipped a paw around him.

"It's okay!" he mewed and dragged him back on the path. The clans continued on.

 _Later on after a few hours_

Hawkstar padded on. The clan hadn't stopped to grieve in fact they seemed happier than usual.

"We shall rest here," he called stopping beside a large willow tree. The cats of all clans bounded to the roots and grabbed moss.

"It's a hard knock life for us!" Plaguepaw sang and everyone joined in as they cleaned up the tree to make a den. Hawkstar must have been miss Hannigan because he didn't help. He was busy talking to Tigerstar.

"So, how is it going?" he asked, Hawkstar shrugged.

"Fine, what do you want?" he hissed glancing around. Tigerstar grinned and fiddled with his paws.

"I want grandkids," he muttered. Hawkstar stared down at his dad.

"Um…" he was at a loss.

"I don't want kits that take after Bramblestar and I don't think Mothwing will break the code!" Tigerstar moaned. "I NEED CLONES!" he added.

"What about Tawny?" Hawkstar hissed glancing around again. "Why do you have to be so awkward!" Hawkstar hissed as Tigerstar started to fade.

"Tawnypelt is ah... busy," he said before disappearing completely. *snap* Hawkstar spun around to see Tawnypelt pad over to him.

"Oh, hi sis," he mewed waving. She didn't reply she just ran around screaming.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Hawkstar winced and padded back to the willow. Plaguepaw was sleeping beside Stoneteller and Webpaw was practicing a hunter's crouch. The medicine cats were teaching Hawkclan med cats about herbs. And Gingerpaw was scratching her butt with a twig.

"We'll leave first thing in the morning," Leopardstar called before her head dropped and she started snoring, Hawkstar stuffed his ears with moss and lay down.


	13. she is not my mate

**Hello readers, sorry I haven't updated for a while I just had no wifi to post an update but I'm back and I would like recommendations of who should be Hawkstar's future mate and what should I name the kits, also what they should look like.**

Hawkstar woke up to find Mistyflower smiling down on him.

"AHGR!" he grumbled in shock and scrambled out of his nest shaking out his pelt. She smiled wider.

"You're awake! We can go hunt now!" she mewed and dragged her leader away from where they had set up camp. Mistyflower gazed around at the spot she had chosen. Hawkstar flicked his ears and crouched down. He heard the snuffle of a mouse and crept closer the brown lump became visible sitting under a bush its spine to him. Hawkstar pounced and snapped the neck in a swift motion.

"You're amazing," Mistyflower mewed and sighed in awe. Hawkstar shrugged awkwardly and padded away t look for more prey. he hung his head low thinking of… well, everything. When he looked up a face was inches from him.

"WHAT THE!" he howled jumping back.

"She's the one!" Tigerstar mewed grinning. Hawkstar frowned.

"Who the one for what?" he asked knowing all too well what he meat.m "and do you have to keep doing that?!" he added sulkily.

"Yes," Tigerstar replied and grabbed Hawkstar, pulling him to his side. "MistyFLOWER! Is the one!" he explained happily.

"What's so amazing about the flower part?" Hawkstar asked. Tigerstar smiled and gazed off for a couple hundred seconds.

"Goldenflower," he mewed. "She was my mate," he explained although Hawkstar already knew this.

"So you think Mistyflower is a perfect mate for me?" Hawkstar asked and Tigerstar nodded eagerly. "Why?!" Hawkstar moaned Mistyflower was the last she-cat on earth that he wanted to date.

"She worships you for one," Tigerstar mewed shrugging. Hawkstar nodded. Silence filled the air like it usually does when you don't know what t say. "That's it," Tigerstar said and continued grinning. Hawkstar sighed and padded away back to find Mistyflower. He caught a vole on the way. Leaving Tigerstar to fade away behind him.

"O,h you had way more luck than me!" Mistyflower sighed when he returned her eyes on the skinny vole e held in his jaws. Hawkstar glanced at her heap of prey that was made of, a squirrel a vole or two, some mice and a thrush.

"Yes…" Hawstar mewed rolling his eyes and picked some more prey up to carry back to the makeshift camp. When they returned everyone was awake and most had left to hunt. Misty flower sat down and dug in t her pile of prey. Hawkstar watched in disgust as she selfishly ate all of it. He padded off to find the queens and handed them all the prey. he darted back to find Webpaw and bumped into a grey Thunderclan tom. He was skinny but strong with dark gray speckles on his snout.

"Ashfur!" Squirrleflight called and the tom ran off. Hawkfrost watched the tom go, "are they mates?" someone mewed behind him. Webpaw. Hawkstar smiled at his apprentice and led him to the side.

"I've already hunted but I'd love to give you a lesson," he mewed guiding they cat to a stream. Webpaw nodded happily and bounded ahead, tripped over a rock and fell into the water. The white and black toms legs stuck in the air, twitching ever so slightly. "Webpaw!" Hawkstar shouted and clamped his jaws around the apprentices tail yanking him out. "are you okay?!" Hawkstar asked as he sniffed his apprentice's pelt and lapped the fur.  
"I-I am okay..." Webpaw mewed shaking. He shook out his pelt and turned back to the riverbank. "let's continue," he mewed padding to the edge watching his step so he wouldn't fall in again.  
"are you sure," Hawkstar asked padding after him. Webpaw nodded. "Okay, I'm gonna teach you again okay?" Hawkstar was mewing but Webpaw had dived his head into the water and was having a battle with a fish. "that's how you fished when you lost your eye!" Hawkstar shouted grabbing Webpaw by the collar and tried to pull him back. "that's one heavy fish," Hawkstar grunted as he tried to walk back. finally, Webpaw won the underwater battle and the two cats went toppling backward. the smallest minow Hawkstar had ever seen hung from Webpaw's mouth.  
"what did you say about me losing an eye?" he asked frowning. Hawkstar rolled his eyes.  
"don't play dumb," Hawkstar hissed and padded back to the clans, Webpaw followed a look of confusion crossing his face. the rest of the clans was ready to head off when mentor and apprentice got back. Mistyflower bounded up to him frowning.  
"where were you?" she hissed her tail flicking. "don't waste your time with Webpaw," she mewed glancing at the little tom who sat alone eating his minow. "not even good looking," Mistyflower added loudly she then signaled for Hawkstar to come with her. The leader glanced at Webpaw and smiled softly before turning and bounding after Mistyflower.  
"move out!" Blackstar shouted padding forward to leave the camp spot. cats repeated the yowl and followed the large tom. Mistyflower grinned and almost frolicked after the group, lifting his chin Hawkstar padded to the front and lead them beside the other five, not so amazing leaders. Mistyflower watched him in awe. Young Webpaw bounded past her and to Hawkstar's side, slightly behind because he couldn't keep up with his strides, because Hawkstar was taking gigantic steps trying to keep pace with Blackstar. noticing his apprentice he dropped back a bit and took smaller steps.  
"am I a waste of time?" Webpaw asked glancing at the forest floor every now and then so he wouldn't trip and make a fool of himself. Hawkstar shook his head.  
"no, Mistyflower is," Hawkstar mewed, Squirrleflight who had been walking close by frowning.  
"isn't she your mate?" she mewed. Hawkstar choked.  
"what?! no," Hawkstar mewed shaking his head violently. Squirrleflight shrugged.  
"she said she was,"


	14. the far away tree

Hawkstar padded along beside Squirrelflight. Grumbling about how annoying Mistyflower was telling lies about how they were mates. The ginger Thunderclan she-cat groaned and padded away.

a waste of good looks" she grumbled to herself. Hawkstar heard and took it as a compliment. Webpaw sighed when are going to arrive!" he groaned.

"soon." Hawkstar mewed just as they walked over a hill to see a large lake. Everycat looked at it in awe.

"this is the place!" Webpaw mewed his eyes shining.

"Ew, no way! This place sucks!" Hawkstar hissed shaking his head and turning to his right to find a landmark to head too. "let's go past that tree way over there," Hawkstar said point way off.

"were?" Bramblestar asked squinting. Hawkstar rolled his eyes and pointed again.

"it's just so far away that you can't see it!" Hawkstar mewed confidently and started walking that way Webpaw grabbed his leaders paws.

"don't go!" he mewed. Hawkstar frowned.

"what do you mean we're all going!" the leader said. Blackstar shook his head.

"no, this place is perfect." He mewed and gazed off in the distance "it even has a perfect little clearing for Shadowclan and Thunderclan to fight over all the time!" he mewed with love.

"that sounds amazing!" Bramblestar said loudly.

"I know!" Russetfur hissed with excitement and the three cats all hugged.

"fine," Hawkstar hissed. "Hawkclan gets that half of the lake.

"NO! we have to cut it into fourths!" Tallstar hissed before coughing and flopping to the floor, some warriors dragged him to a corner to die in.

"5ths actually," Leopardstar hissed. Leafpaw cleared her throat

"well no need to plan that much, we won't stay here if there isn't a place for the medicine cats to talk to Starclan.

"Argh!" Blackstar hissed. "Leafpaw surely you know no-one cares about the medicine cats! We don't even give them mating rights!" he yowled.

"actually, a medicine cat made that rule her name was Mothflight." Leafpaw hissed.

"sorry I don't waste my time remembering freaking ancient stuff that for some reason you know!" Blackstar grumbled.

"if her name was Mothflight does that mean she's related to Mothwing?" Bramblestar asked from the side.

"no, you idiot!" Squirrelflight hissed smacking a paw to her head. She was going to shout at him some more but Onewhisker pulled him away to Tallstar's death corner.

"Well, where do we go now?" "who gets what piece of land?" Webpaw asked Hawkstar. The tabby shrugged.

"we should send a patrol of warriors from all clans to choose the best-suited places for there clan!" Leafpaw shouted.

"not a bad idea!" Blackstar said "let's send the cats chosen from Starclan!" he said and Tawnypelt forward to stand by Squirrelflight and Crowfeather.

"but Riverclan and Hawkclan don't have a representative!" Leafpaw hissed.

"send Mistyfur!" Leopardstar hissed shoving the blue warrior to stand by the chosen.

"I'm now a leader," Onestar whispered joining the conversation.

"no-one cares lameo." Mudclaw mewed then his eyes widened. "WAIT, WHAT! DID TALLSTAR UN DEPUTIED ME! That's so mean! The little rabbit worshiper!" Mudclaw yowled and threw a tantrum.

"Bramblestar can't go and I send Leafspot as Hawkclans representative," Hawkstar shouted over Mudclaws screaming. "Mudclaw if you shut up I'll give you a lolly and help you take back your throne," he whispered into the brown Windclan cats ear. The tome nodded. And zipped his mouth shut.

"Okay, leave and never come back till your mission is complete!" Stoneteller shouted at the group of chosen cats. They nodded and bounded off. Hawkstar pounced on Stoneteller and drew his paw up.

"I give the orders punk," he hissed before leaping away to sit by Webpaw. The apprentice smiled weakly.

"I am glad you didn't leave for the nonexistent tree," Webpaw mewed nudging his mentor with his snout.

"it tots existed," Hawkstar grumbled. "and it would have been a way better place to live," he added. Webpaw smiled.

"right," he mewed before laying down to rest. "night," he muttered.

"it's not night yet," Hawkstar mewed glancing at the sun way up in the sky shining brightly. But Webpaw was already asleep.

Later on that day the patrol returned. The rest of the clan had been finding food and there had been a lot of arguing between Mudclaw and Onewhisker. Mistyfur smiled when she saw the prey pile.

"we found a great home for Thunderclan!" Squirrelflight said grinning. Bramblestar smiled.

"I know I can trust you," he said patting her on the shoulder smiling she grinned and padded off to lean on Ashfur.

"what-who?" Hawkstar frowned. "who is her mate?" he asked Webpaw. The young tom shrugged.

"how dear you question my love for Bramblestar," Squirrelflight hissed paws on her hips. Ashfur's lip trembled.

"you love him?" he mewed his voice shaking.

"no! I love you my sweet!" Squirrelflight promised before hugging him.

"I'll tell my brother the truth about you!" Hawkstar hissed shocked by her behaver.

"not before I ruin his trust with you!" Squirrelflight hissed back running to complain about him to Bramblestar.

"you can try!" Hawkstar yelled after her. "now come my clanmates," he said turning to Hawkclan "let me help you set up your nests for tonight," he mewed bounding to help the elders.

"you're a nice leader." One cat mewed sweetly. That hurt like the blow that killed Tigerstar.

"whoa…" he mewed before stuttering back. He felt dizzy. _NICE! NICE! I am not NICE!_ Were his last thoughts before he fainted.


	15. toughen up

Hawkstar awoke in a nest in the dark forest. Tigerstar lay beside him. "you fainted," Tigerstar told him and smiled. "of shock, going soft son?" he mewed standing up and padded to stand by Mapleshade, his two mentors sneered.

"Of course not!" Hawkstar yowled. "that elder was just… being silly!" he hissed flicking his tail.

"show them then, show them you are strong and feared," Mapleshade hissed softly padding over to him, she stroked his chin with her tail and sneered.

"That shouldn't be hard!" Hawkstar yowled. Mapleshade nodded laughing lightly. Tigerstar leaned into his son grinning.

"like our new scary act?" he whispered. Hawkstar sighed. Mapleshade clapped her paws together.

"but seriously you need to toughen up if you want to live with us when you die," she mewed nodding importantly. Tigerstar grinned.

"become evil see you later!" Tigerstar mewed waving goodbye as he woke up.

Webpaw pocked him lightly in the face. "It's time to go," his apprentice mewed dragging him to his paws. Hawkstar sighed but nodded.

"toughen up," he whispered to himself as he padded down the slop to stand by the other leaders.

"take it easy okay," Nightfrost mewed standing beside him.

"YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME!" Hawkstar yelled into her face. She looked stunned and was yanked away by her apprentice. Hawkstar puffed out his chest and pulled his best angry face.

"You okay," Blackstar asked frowning down on him.

" I don't need wimp's like you to care for me!" Hawkstar hissed back. Blackstar smiled.

"wimp?" he chuckled. The large group of cats padded down to the territory and split up as the went. Hawkstar plotting ways to be evil the whole time. _Maybe if I just kept my promise with Mudclaw and try and put someone evil on Windclans throne. Oh, how about I kill Squirrelflight and use that to… bring me joy?_

His thoughts were interrupted by Graystripe laughing. He and his new mate were talking to Stoneteller. Hawkstar grumbled about how he never wanted them in his clan. He halted when he reached their camp _a perfect place for us to live it had a stream for the sick and a lovely rock for the elders to sun on Oh! Even a bush of herbs!_ Hawkstar shuddered.

"Bad thoughts!" he grunted as he padded to some shade to lie down.

"LEAFSPOT!" Hawkstar shouted his deputy over from organizing the first patrols.

"yes, Hawkstar?" the tom asked.

"WHY AREN'T YOU SENDING OUT PATROLS!" the leader shouted. Leafspot stuttered.

"uh, right away," he mewed bounding over to the patrols he had been organizing.

Later on that day

Mistyflower padded up to him,

"the first dens are half done." She mewed. Hawkstar nodded. Mistyflower nodded back but didn't leave. Hawkstar nodded more vigorously trying to signal he wanted her to leave, his whole body vibrates with the force of his nods.

"NIGHTFROST!" Mistyflower called for the medicine cat loudly. "Hawkstar's having a seizure!" she yowled again.

"What?" Hawkstar asked stopping his violent nodding. "NO!" He shouted just as Nightfrost bounding over to the two cats.

"you're fine," she mewed rolling her eyes and padding off.

"I've been needing to talk to you anyway," Hawkstar mewed when Mistyflower still didn't leave. "why have you been calling me you mate?" he asked Mistyflower. She laughed and then gasped.

"OH, hear that? Got to run!" she shouted pretending some cat had called her over. Hawkstar sighed and padded off to look at the new dens himself.

"is my den done," he hissed to Leafspot.

"we were doing the Queens and elders first," the deputy admitted and tensed preparing to be yelled at.

"Make my den tomorrow," Hawkstar hissed lightly. Before going off to eat with Webpaw. "It's great to have a home finally isn't it!" he mewed nudging the tom's shoulder with his snout. Webpaw nodded.

"want to hunt?" he asked. Hawkstar shook his head.

"it is time for you to rest," he told the apprentice.

Hawkstar lay down in the half made den to sleep the whole day had gone great. Except for the fact, he had no den and he had to sleep with the warriors and lowly apprentices. Hawkstar rolled his eyes and moved to the middle of the half-made den where it was warmest. Mistyflower was sleeping at his left. Hawkstar closed his eyes and rested his head on his paws he let out a relaxed sigh and was about to fall asleep when a cat next to him kicked out in there sleep and hit him hard in the stomach another cat chomped on his tail, (probably trying to catch a mouse) Hawkstar gulped trying not to scream out in pain. he heard some cat nearby cough loudly and never stopped. what did the cat have redcough! finally, when the dreams of cats around became less violent and he could actually sleep without his ears being coughed off Hawkstar closed his eyes. the snoring started. Hawkstar opened his eyes and flared his nostrils making the classic triggered face. Sniffing in annoyance he moved into the open far away from his clan and stuffed his ears with moss. the cold air made it hard to sleep but it was quiet and peaceful. When he woke up, he had frost on his nose and his tongue was numb. The whole clan had already woken and were buzzing around him. Literally, they were prancing around him making bee noises.

"what's going on!" Hawkstar hissed scrambling to his paws. Leafspot shrugged.

"we were bored," he explained.

"THEN GO ON A PATROL!" Hawkstar yowled and stormed over to the stream to look for some fish. He gave up quickly and made the apprentices do it for him. He relaxed under some sun watching his clan rush around with their tasks.

"I bet the other clans have already made castle's!" he hissed.

"Well whatever is going on, so far every patrol we met said they keep seeing fox traps," Leafspot reported as he padded past his lounging leader who was watching his clanmates build his den. Hawkstar nodded as he shoved past the builders to see how much they had done and was disappointed they had only made a seven fox-lengths wide sheltered den with a fluffy feather bed.

"where is the rest of it?" Hawkstar hissed. "never mind," he hissed again before bounding off. Leaving the hard workers in tears. He had other business to attend to. He needs to get the other clans as allies. Windclan was simple, put Mudclaw in charge and the tom would owe Hawkstar. However, he had no plan for getting ShadowClan on his side. Blackstar seemed quite capable on his own. And Riverclan. Why did he not kill Leopardstar when he had the chance? He padded to the edge of the border.

"would've placed it better," he commented as he stepped onto Windclans territory. Mudclaw darted over a hill and raced towards him screaming a battle cry.

"AHHH!" Hawkstar screamed leaping back onto his side. "it's me you fool!" he hissed as Mudclaw caught his breath.

"Oh, sorry Hawk," Mudclaw mewed taking deep breaths. "so, you here to tell me the plan?" he asked. Hawkstar nodded and started making stuff up on the spot.

"we're going to get ShadowClan to help us," he said.

"can't you get your clan to help us?"

"I need them to think I'm a worthy leader and not abandon me for Riverclan," Hawkstar explained with a groan.

"Okay, but why would ShadowClan help us?" Mudclaw mewed tipping his head to the side.

"we'll promise them some of Windclan's land," Hawkstar said confidently.

"they don't live next to us,"

"they don't?"

"no"

"Okay, then I'll promise some of Hawkclan's land!" Hawkstar grumbled. Mudclaw smiled weakly.

"Riverclan lives between you and ShadowClan," the brown tom reminded the other brown tom. Hawkstar closed his eyes and let out a loud groan that lasted a couple seconds. he slowly opened his eyes. "I may have an idea," Hawkstar mewed before letting out an evil laugh, Mudclaw joined in awkwardly.

 **Sorry about this chapter, not that great but I needed to finish it. OH! also please don't forget to vote on my poll! Have a lovely day!**


	16. Taking a clan in one day

**Thank you for the OC! You are one of the little who actually gave me one!**

Hawkstar woke up early, his new den was beautiful. He bounded to the fresh kill pile. Being the first awake there was no fresh fish in the pile. He quickly caught five minnows and ate it. Today was a big day! Leafspot padded out of the shared den stretching three warriors and an apprentice following him.

"may I go on patrol with you?" Hawkstar asked bounding up to them. Leafspot nodded.

"morning Hawkstar," One of the warriors mewed, it was Shadymist **,** Hawkstar smiled at her and padded out of camp, the cats following him. He led them to the Riverclan border. He glanced around searching for a Riverclan patrol. He saw one padding over to them. To is amazement Leopardstar was leading the patrol. _Maybe I can skip the first step of my plan! But I need hostages…_ Hawkstar flicked his tail.

"Hey, Leopardstar if I run back to camp, I will still have time to catch my mentor and go fishing at the lake!" A Riverclan apprentice mewed to Leopardstar. Leopardstar nodded.

"then run back to camp but watch out for fox traps!" she called. She turned back to the border, her lip curled. "morning Hawkstar," she hissed. He smiled at her and began marking the border. Riverclan padded, further along, Hawkstar smiled and led his patrol the other way.

"were done here," Leafspot mewed turning to head to the Windclan border. Hawkstar smiled.

"I need to make dirt first you go on without me!" Hawkstar mewed turning to a bush.

"are you sure you're not sneaking off?" Leafspot mewed.

"of course!" Hawkstar hissed pretending to be insulted. Leafspot nodded lead the patrol away. He waited till they were gone then hopped over the border. He followed the Riverclan patrols scent line, he found them further along. Lucky for him, Leopardstar was further away from the rest of the patrol. Hawkstar smiled and crept through some strongly scented bushes staying well hidden and not scented. Hawkstar stretched out his claws made sure the other members of the patrol weren't looking then got Leopardstar attention with his scent. Straight away Leopardstar's whisker's quivered, she turned around, but Hawkstar had ducked away. He made a scent trail and weaved through the tree leading Leopardstar further away from the patrol. He knew she wouldn't alert her patrol and check it out herself, he glanced behind him to see if she was still following. Yes, she was. Hawkstar picked up the pace.

"where is that skunk?" Leopardstar hissed from behind him. Hawkstar frowned, _she thinks I am a skunk?!_ He glared at a fox trap that lay ahead. He grinned and climbed a nearby tree. He sat out view and watched his trail waiting for Leopardstar. She appeared. She padded closer to the trap, she started digging a trench around it so you would step in the trench before the trap. Hawkstar smirked and leaped from the tree. He sneered as he grabbed Leopardstar and thrust her into the fox trap. Leopardstar gasped and screamed in pain, Hawkstar smacked her hard knocking her out so she wouldn't alert any nearby clan members, He watched as she lost life after life. _One life. Two life, three lives, four-_

"Hawkstar?" Hawkstar spun around and expected to see a Riverclan cat but he was surprised when he saw Bramblestar.

"Bramblestar!" Hawkstar hissed. Bramblestar nodded. "what are you doing here!" he asked trying to block Leopardstar from view.

"I was going to see you for my every three-day visit!" Bramblestar mewed.

"I didn't know you did that!" Hawkstar laughed. Bramblestar frowned.

"why is Leopardstar in a trap though!" Bramblestar hissed pushing Hawkstar out of the way.

"I-I found her like this?" Hawkstar mewed. Bramblestar frowned. "anyway, why are you traveling through the middle of Riverclan?" Hawkstar asked.

"Shouldn't we help Leopardstar?" Bramblestar mewed sniffing her.

"a, she'll be dead soon anyway," Hawkstar mewed. Bramblestar nodded.

"then we'd better get out of here before they blame us!" he mewed pushing Hawkstar away from Leopardstar.

"yes. NO!" Hawkstar hissed slipping away. "I'm mean yes, it's fastest to the lake," Hawkstar mewed leading Bramblestar to the lake. The bounded onto the bank of the lake and to Hawkstar's relief. The Riverclan apprentice and his mentor were still fishing. He bounded towards them.

"great idea!" Bramblestar hissed running after him. Hawkstar frowned at his brother. "we'll blame Leopardstar's death on them!" he mewed pouncing on the apprentice when they got close enough. Hawkstar grabbed the mentor.

"come on, let's take these two to their camp and tell Riverclan we saw them murder Leopardstar!" Hawkstar hissed pretending to be going along with Bramblestar's terrible plan. They forced the mentor and apprentice back to their own camp, they probably didn't try to escape because back at there camp was back up. They got to camp fast and padded into the clearing shoving their hostages. Hawkstar held Bramblestar's mouth shut so he couldn't interrupt what he was about to say.

"RIVERCLAN!" Hawkstar shouted. Riverclan raced out of their dens spitting, they stopped when they saw Hawkstar holding his claws to the mentor's throat. Bramblestar looked at him confused. "your leader is dead, so I ask you to join Hawkclan again, we could gain more land! And I'm bribing you with hugs!" Hawkstar mewed opening up his arms. "and family member lives," he added holding his claws back to the apprentice and mentors' throats.

"we could just fight you out! There is only two of you!" a warrior hissed. Hawkstar glared at the tom.

"actually, as leaders, we have nine lives so combined, we have 18 lives, which is the same number of cats you have," Hawkstar mewed. Somehow that worked, and they followed Hawkstar back to his clan calmly. And somehow Hawkstar convinced Bramblestar that he had misheard, and he had told them the apprentice and mentor were the killers and sent him back home. Hawkstar's clan was shocked when he brought back a whole clan, but they seemed fine with it. Hawkstar then quickly rushed to the Windclan border he found his patrol.

"just making dirt huh?" Leafspot hissed.

"Yeah, I had a real hard time getting it out," Hawkstar mewed. And sat down at the border. "you guys can go home. Now." Hawkstar mewed.

"what are you doing?" Leafspot asked.

"making dirt of course!" Hawkstar replied. Leafspot nodded.

"okay! Les go," he led the patrol back to camp. Hawkstar smiled and waited for Mudclaw to come. He did.

"hi! So, are you going to tell me the plan?!" he asked. Hawkstar grinned.

"I just did it! I have merged with Riverclan and now ShadowClan can fight for you because live next to them now!" Hawkstar mewed proudly. Mudclaw sighed.

"there could have been a much simpler way," he mewed.

"I did it in one day though!" Hawkstar hissed Mudclaw nodded then grinned,

"so, what's next?"

"we are going to make you a leader," Hawkstar hissed.


	17. who will be his mate?

**Replies to reviews (I don't know why I'm randomly doing this):**

 **HHQfandom: DON'T HATE YOURSELF!**

 **Deepmist (guest): I've updated! And is good to see you kept reading after your first review.**

 **Orange peel (guest): this OC has been accepted! If she doesn't appear in this chapter, I will squeeze her into the next!**

 **I THINK that's it now onto the chapter!**

Hawkstar stretched in the sunlight, the camp was looking great, most of the warriors he had sent off battle training, but the rest were working on the dens, but now that Riverclan was back there was enough to do everything. Hawkstar smiled as Mistyflower padded up to him, he was in such a good mood he actually might let her talk to him.

"hi!" she mewed bounding to his side.

"shouldn't you be battle training?" he asked, she nodded.

"yeah but I stepped on a thorn, so I came back to get it out." She mewed holding up her paw and showing it to Hawkstar.

"that's a nettle," Hawkstar mewed glancing at her paw.

"no, it isn't!" Mistyflower laughed, padding over to the medicine den pretending to have a bad limp, the nettle fell out of her paw halfway. _She just doesn't want to work! Well, she can help with lifting the rocks for the wall!_ Hawkstar thought, he had decided that since the camp didn't have any material, they could use to make a barrier he would use rocks stacked together, building it was slow, but it was perfect to put rude graffiti on. Hawkstar smiled as Mistyflower got pushed out of the medicine den. He beckoned her over.

"you don't need to go back to battle training," he told her, she looked relieved though he doubted she would have gone back anyway. "instead you can help with the rock wall!" he mewed pushing her over to the building cats.

"oh…" she mewed dully. Hawkstar smiled and padded out of camp he stopped and watched his clanmates battle train from the shadows for a while. Their attacks were weak and needed strengthening, he would have a word with there, mentors, later on. But Webpaw, his apprentice was surprisingly good, quick strong and strategical. Hawkstar smiled and padded away he headed towards the ShadowClan border. He needed to find some cats that he had befriended over gatherings. And he had befriended a lot, he froze at the ShadowClan border and tried to remember why he wasn't making his clan fight for Mudclaw. Hawkstar grinned.

"I don't need to convince anyone!" he hissed turning back to camp then he froze. "do I?" he mewed turning back. "daddy's plan is to befriend all the clans but if I go behind Blackstar's back that won't happen," he muttered to himself and turned back to camp. _I should really have thought that through before I walked all the way here._ He thought as he walked. When he got back to camp the wall was looking great. Mistyflower though had stopped working and was taking a nap in the way. The warriors looked like they wanted to drop their rocks on her. The battle training cats were back and were helping out. Hawkstar smirked his clan was hard working and loyal. Well, expect Mistyfoot. The old deputy was still loyal to Leopardstar but with her dead, he didn't need to worry. I mean what can a dead cat do?! Thoughts of evil dead cats training alive cats and Starclan sending prophecy's and guiding the good filled Hawkstar's mind.

"maybe killing enemies isn't a good idea," Hawkstar muttered to himself.

"what's that?" Mistyflower asked. The she-cat had woken up and she walked over to him with Mistdew and Shadymist padding at her side.

"we wondered if you would like to join our hunting patrol," Shadymist mewed. Mistdew grunted rolling her eyes. Hawkstar shrugged.

"okay," Hawkstar mewed not even getting the chance to tell Mistyflower to stop slouching off when she is building as the three she-cats pulled him into the forest towards the river. Mistyflower caught a sad amount she was too busy staring at Hawkstar to focus. Shadymist caught tones for the season. Mistdew glared at her as if she was showing off. Hawkstar tried to ignore all three and hunt. Sadly, they basically had their faces press against his.

"I need to make dirt!" Hawkstar hissed escaping them, Mistyflower almost followed him. He hid behind a bush and his dad appeared beside him.

"you tend to pretend to make dirt to hide from Mistyflower," Tigerstar commented dryly.

"that's only happened once!" Hawkstar snarled back. Tigerstar bopped his son on the nose.

"twice now!" he mewed sitting back and curling his tail around his paw. Tigerstar's amber eyes glowed.

"have you noticed… how all those three have mist or misty in their name," he mewed peeking through the bush at the three, I'm pretty sure all silver she-cats.

"Mist is a common Riverclan name," Hawkstar mewed. Tigerstar nodded.

"now is a great time to test them! See which one could be the best mate!" Tigerstar hissed bouncing with excitement. Hawkstar sighed and pushed through his father and the bush over to, in Tigerstar's opinion, his possible mates. Tigerstar watched him go with love in his eyes. Hawkstar grumbled about how annoying his dad was as he stood next to Mistdew.

"do you three want to go on a walk?" he asked. Mistyflower shoved Mistdew out of the way and nodded.

"Oh yes please," she mewed. He walked them all the way to the first place they had arrived. The horse place. The whole trip he had most enjoyed talking to Shadymist, Mistyflower was by far the most clingy she-cat Hawkstar had ever meet, not that he didn't already know that. Mistdew had kept her distance, they both straight forward disliked each other.

"can we rest!" Mistyflower groaned pulling away from Hawkstar and flopping into a pole next to the horse place. Hawkstar nodded they stretched their bones and sat down.

"Hello!" a cat mewed brightly. Hawkstar gasped and sprung to his paws. The mew had come from a bright ginger tabby. The she-cat smiled apolejeticly.

"I didn't mean to scare you, are you from that large group of cats that crossed by a week ago?" she asked. Mistyflower frowned and whispered into Shadymist's ear.

"what's a week?"

"My name is Orange peel!" Orange peel introduced herself.

"Hawkstar, leader of Riverclan!" Hawkstar mewed back, he expected a bow but got none. "it's an odd name you have," Hawkstar commented.

"not as strange as yours," Orange peel mewed back instantly, smiled awkwardly.

"I want a name like yours," she muttered. Hawkstar frowned.

"do you?" he asked sharing a frown with Mistdew. Orange peel nodded.

"yeah, I also want to be a clan cat! Not that I know much about that but I think you hunt and fight, that would explain some of the scars a saw, I may have been watching you last week, that is a series of days by the way, I really like the idea of living in a big group, I mean there is a few cats that live with me but Daisy is snobbish and everyone else is so lazy and soft," Orange peel jabbered on. Hawkstar stumbled back.

"uh, okay, want to join Riverclan?!" he hoped this would shut her up. But no, she agreed and the whole journey back to camp was filled with her mews. Goodnight! Hawkstar hissed pulling away from the group towards his den.

"Um, aren't you going to announce her to the clan!" Mistdew shouted, the clan was still awake and were staring at Orange peel oddly.

"uh yes," Hawkstar mewed climbing onto a branch to be higher than his clanmates. "Orange peel, do you know how to hunt and fight?" He asked.

"yes! I've been training myself sense a kit!" Orange peel mewed dropping into a crouch than did a few battles moves to prove it. Hawkstar nodded trying not to show that he was impressed.

"then I leader f Riverclan call my warrior ancestors to look down upon this not apprentice who has not trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn, Orange peel do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan even at the cost of your own life, for eternity," Hawkstar added at the end. Orange peel grinned and nodded.

"I do," Mistflower hissed into her ear.

"I do?" Orange peel mewed gazing at Hawkstar. The leader nodded.

"then with the power of Starclan I give you your warrior name, from this moment on you will be known as Orange…" Hawkstar gazed around camp trying to think of a suffix. He gazed at the setting sun. "Orangedawn!" Hawkstar hissed. The clan awkwardly called the cats name not even daring to question her entering of the clan. Hawkstar leaped down from his branch and Mistyflower frowned.

"you know it's not dawn," she mewed following Hawkstar to his den.

"Yeah," he mewed shrugging. As he entered his den Mistyflower padded after him.

 **Well, I hope I got Orangedawn's character right! :/**


	18. mistyflower

**Okay, time to reply to all moi reviews! XD**

 **Orange peel 5: Okay, all your reviews got through it is just guest reviews go through moderation and I don't check every hour. But that won't happen now you are a fanfic member! don't freak if your reviews don't pop up straight away because it takes a while to upload. Also, do you want Orangedawn to have more relevance to the story? Like do you want her to have a mate and be in the nursery the same time as Hawkstar's future mate is so they can care for their kits together, noting how the mother would get pissed with Orangedawn a lot? And I would love a writing template, just send it through pm cause I don't want to get too personal with Gmail and that or if you still think pm is personal then send it through reviews, it just has to be inside for both of our safety. Thank you!**

 **HHQfandom: Yes, our Hawk is officially dating Mistyflower, I know that in my poll most said yes to someone he loves but… that will happen. Smiles evilly.**

 **Soup can: Well… I must say the personality of these cats are very similar and I think it would make sense for her to follow Orangedawn because they are so similar, and she feels lonely without her. But the OC is accepted I will try and shove her into the next chapter. It would be a little early if I put her in this one. THANK YOU!**

 **Catspider12: OOPS! Yes, he is the leader of Hawkclan he didn't change it! My mistake. We are just going to pretend that I wrote Hawkclan.**

 **Okay before we go onto the story let me thank you all for the support. *tear drop* NOW ONWARD!**

Hawkstar blinked open his eyes. He sat in his den Mistyflower sleeping soundly beside him. He lapped her on the head and slipped out of his nest. He watched her breathe for a second then bounded out of the den. Orangedawn shot right in front of him.

"HI!" she shouted. Even though she was a centimeter away from him. Hawkstar glared at her and she backed away. "sorry," she mewed flicking her tail nervously. Hawkstar sighed and shook his head. He pushed past her towards the fresh kill pile.

"want to share something!" Orangedawn yowled running after him. Hawkstar shrugged.

"I guess I need to tell you the warrior code, we can do that while we eat." He mewed taking a fish over to the side. Orangedawn's eyes widened.

"Wow! You eat fish too! I thought you would only eat birds," Orangedawn mewed grabbing her own fish and followed him. Hawkstar frowned.

"why do you think that?" he mewed.

"Well, you are called Hawkclan!" Orangedawn mewed. Hawkstar sighed.

"okay, the clans name the first clans after the first leader, I am Hawkstar. And we were once called Riverclan" He mewed before taking a bite of fish.

"Okay, is this apart of the warrior code?" she asked. Hawkstar smiled as he chewed then swallowed. He took a deep breath.

"just do whatever I tell you," Hawkstar mewed patting her own the head. He got up and left as Mistyflower padded out of her den. The morning buzz of camp stopped, and everyone stared at Mistyflower. The silver she-cat rolled her eyes and padded to Hawkstar.

"do you want to spend the day together," Mistyflower asked. Hawkstar glanced out of camp. It was a nice day. "we could go for a swim," she mewed longingly twining her tail with his. She fluttered her eyes.

"YOU CAN SWIM!?" Orangedawn hissed pushing between her and Hawkstar her eyes wide. Mistyflower glared at the ginger warrior.

"yes, how do you think we catch deeper down fish?" Hawkstar hissed shaking his head in disappointment. Orangedawn laughed.

"true…" she mewed. "can someone teach me to swim?" she asked gazing around. No one looked too confident.

"you can come with us." Hawkstar mewed leading Mistyflower and Orangedawn out of camp. Leafspot sighed with relief and went back to organizing patrols.

"so the first thing about swimming is you have to float or else you will drown." Hawkstar mewed once they got to the river. Mistyflower sighed.

"did she have to come!" she hissed. Hawkstar was about to reply when he heard gurgling behind him. Orangedawn had fallen over into the water and just had her snout above water level so she could breathe.

"what are you doing?" Hawkstar hissed.

"floating!" Orangedawn mewed sitting up water dripping from her pelt.

"you know what I think Bramblestar is coming to visit me today!" Hawkstar laughed edging away what from he predicted to be a painfully unsuccessful training session. "Mistyflower can teach you!" Hawkstar shouted charging back to camp in a quick escape. Mistyflower gasped in frustration. And surprisingly when Hawkstar got back to camp his brother was there. Sitting inside Hawkstar's den doing an inspection.

"it is very messy and smells of body odor, but somehow your nest smells of lavender.

"girlfriend," Hawkstar muttered. He was annoyed that he had invaded his personal space.

"lucky, Squirrelflight smells of a crow left out to rot in the sun for two days then eaten by maggots and vomited back up again, THEN freshly breathed on by Yellowfang." Bramblestar mewed. Hawkstar's nose wrinkled. Suddenly his girlfriend didn't seem so bad.

 **Just ending with an official girlfriend for Hawkstar. I'm sorry for the short chapter I just wanted to update!**


	19. Soup can

**A.N replying to reviews! (I do this now)**

 **Orange peel 5: you want to write a story? Well if you don't post it than that is fine but if you do I would like you to credit me and include a link to this story. Also if you are going to post as a more than one chapter story try and keep it UpToDate with this one. I think that is all. NO! um, one last thing, I would still like to know if I can give Orangedawn a mate and kits. Same with soup can. Please tell me what you want to do with your story. And I am glad you like my story so much!**

 **HHQfandom: Bramblestar does love Squirrelflight, but he also might just be smelling himself.**

 **And if you like my writing I have posted another story called the adventures of Bone and Scourge and the next updates might not come quickly because I am catching a cold, DANG I HATE BEING SICK!**

Orangedawn sat at the side of the camp. Her sister on her mind. Though the life of a warrior was exciting, dirty, filled with glares from those against non-clan born. She missed her sister.

"WELL!" Orangedawn hissed getting to her paws. She marched towards Hawkstar's den just as Mistyflower came out. The two collided and Orangedawn thought her snout might have become flat. Mistyflower glared at her before flouncing of towards her friends. Orangedawn took a deep breath before entering the den.

"Hawkstar?" she called. Hawkstar glared at her.

"what?" he hissed. The leader was sharpening his claws on a rock.

"Um… well, I was wondering if my sister from horse place could join the clan, she is just like me!" Orangedawn mewed worried.

"just like you!" Hawkstar hissed in alarm. "ah… no-no I think if she wanted to be in the clan, she would have followed you!" Hawkstar mewed trying to push Orangedawn out of his den.

"I HAVE COME TO JOIN MY SISTER!" came a yowl from outside. Orangedawn gasped and popped her head out of the den entrance. Her sister stood in the middle of camp surrounded by hissing Hawkclan warriors.

"Don't hurt her!" Orangedawn yowled charging past the circle to the grey tuxedoes side. "soup can!" Orangedawn mewed stroking her lovingly.

"what a ridiculous name," Mistyflower snarled, she stood beside Hawkstar the two staring down on Her and Soup can.

"uh…" Orangedawn glanced around.

"I want to join this clan!" Soup can yowled pushing forward. "I think it would be cool," she mewed brightly in a completely different tone. Orangedawn grinned.

"please?!" she begged her leader. Hawkstar sighed.

"fine…" he grumbled. The clan grumbled as well. But the sisters ignored them.

"well Soup can, your name is unacceptable and right now I have no idea what to name you so you will wait till I have an idea," Hawkstar mewed and led Mistyflower away to the fresh kill pile.

"I want to keep my name?" Soup can called. Orangedawn tried to cover her mouth with her tail.

"do you," Hawkstar chuckled. "fine," he mewed. "you are now a warrior of Hawkclan!" Hawkstar yowled patting Soup can on the head.

"that was different from my ceremony," Orangedawn mewed. Soup can grinned.

"cool, can we hunt?" she asked.

"of course! Mistyflower tried to teach me how to swim earlier." Orangedawn mewed.

"who is Mistyflower?" Soup can asked fondly.

"well! Mistyflower is the most horrid she-cat I have ever meet!" their conversation trailed on as they padded out of camp.

 **Hawkstar pov**

Hawkstar sighed with relief. At least no one would be nagging at him the whole day! Just as he thought it Mistyflower flopped next to him practically putting all her weight on him.

"hi," Mistyflower mewed licking his ear.

"hi," Hawkstar grumbled back, though he couldn't help but enjoy her affection. Hawkstar relaxed and leaned his head against her shoulder. Mistyflower smiled nervously nibbling her lip.

"Um, Hawkstar do you know what Mudclaw is doing here?" Mistyflower asked gazing past Hawkstar. The tom turned to see Orangedawn and Soup can lead Mudclaw into camp holding prey.

"why did you bring him here?!" Hawkstar hissed at Orangedawn. The ginger she-cat smiled.

"well when he first came I thought he was Bramblestar again but then I remembered that Bramblestar is a girl, but he said he was a friend of yours," Orangedawn explained exchanging nervous glances with Soup can.

"fine, and Bramblestar is a-" Hawkstar trailed off, it would be amusing if they thought his brother was a female. "come with me," Hawkstar hissed dragging Mudclaw into his den. "why are you here?" Hawkstar hissed. Mudclaw glared at the bigger warrior.

"Well just so you know! I came wondering why you never turn up to our meetings anymore!" Mudclaw snarled.

"well I was busy being a leader," Hawkstar hissed back. Mudclaw sighed.

"whatever just tell me what your genius plan is," Mudclaw grumbled.

"of course! Because I diffidently have one!" Hawkstar mewed. "well, Now I am going to send a big patrol for you to lead against Onewhisker in a couple of days!" Hawkstar explained.

"it is Onestar now," Mudclaw grumbled.

"really?! I don't understand, how?" Hawkstar hissed. Mudclaw sighed.

"well, Leafpaw found some fancy thing called the moon pool," Mudclaw mewed. Hawkstar gasped.

"WHY WAS I NOT INFORMED OF THIS!" Hawkstar yowled.


	20. The great not real bear

**Okay, I am going to reply to reviews and then we will pick up where we left off!**

 **Orange peel 5: A story called if Mudclaw became Mudstar is fine, just credit me! That is all I ask but if you have more story ideas based off mine I would like you to still ask. Thank you!**

 **Catspider12: Your OC has been accepted! Or was it HHQfandoms OC? Oh well an OC has been accepted!**

 **Hi (guest): this OC has been accepted! Hopefully, I will remember when the time comes!**

Hawkstar's pupils dilated.

"I am just confused! Why would no-one tell me?!" Hawkstar snarled. Having no Starclan connection was very useful for Hawkstar.

"well Onestar isn't exactly Onestar, he is on his way to the moonpool," Mudclaw mewed softly. Hawkstar twitched.

"well… He won't make it!" Hawkstar hissed bounding out of his den. "Mudclaw take a patrol to your camp and kill off the deputy!" he barked haring out of camp. He glanced up at the sky, the clouds were pink as the sun was setting. He grinned as he came to the Windclan border. In the distance climbing a hill were two specks.

"Onewhisker!" Hawkstar hissed and ran forward but got knocked over by a hare being chased Windclan warriors. He sprung to his paw and ran away before being spotted. Once the patrol was gone he stepped out and began running again. To be tripped over by the hare again because it had circled around. Hawkstar quickly killed it then ran off. The Windclan cat appeared and was too shocked to see the rabbit dead to care about Hawkstar's tail tip. Hawkstar panted as he got closer to Onewhisker and his medicine cat, they were padding at a slow pace discussing dating, to be honest, Hawkstar found it odd Onewhisker would go to a medicine cat to talk about his love life. As his panting grew louder Onewhisker and Kestrelflight spun around.

"RUN KESTRELFLIGHT A BEAR IS CHASING ME!" Hawkstar yowled smiling. The medicine cat gasped and charge away leaving his confused leader. Hawkstar kept running and lunged forward his claws extended he let Onewhisker scream then killed him he quickly slashed and shredded the body and waited a bit. He tried his best to imitate a bear growl. He smirked as he clawed himself and rolled in Onewhisker's blood. I am good at thinking on my feet! Hawkstar thought. He had killed off Onewhisker so simply, and the stupid medicine cat hadn't even seen it, pretending to limp he went off to find the cat. Kestrelflight lay curled up in the shelter of a rock.

"no bear, it is gone, isn't it? Yes, Hawkstar and Onewhisker fought it off," he muttered to himself. Hawkstar rolled his eyes and coughed. Kestrelflight shot around his eyes wide.

"Oh, Hawkstar! That's an awful amount of blood!" Kestrelflight mewed. Stepping forward than shriveled back.

"the bear is gone," Hawkstar mewed.

"where is Onewhisker?" he asked creeping back out from the rock.

"dead," Hawkstar mewed pinching himself hard to make himself cry.

"OH NO!" Kestrelflight sobbed and ran back under his rock. Then yowls filled the air coming from Windclan camp.

"THE BEAR HAS FOUND THEM!" Kestrelflight shrieked shrilly trying to dig underneath the rock to hide further away.

"YES!" Hawkstar gasped. "We must help them!" Hawkstar lied and ran off. Kestrelflight followed because he didn't want to be alone. As they neared the camp, they saw a patrol of Hawkclan rush out, they bore little injuries.

"Oh, good they're here they don't need us!" Kestrelflight laughed turning around to run away. Hawkstar rolled his eyes and bounded up to Orangedawn, a member of the patrol.

"How is it going?" he asked.

"Well… um… we may have killed a cat, everyone started freaking out and-" Hawkstar pushed past her into camp, Mudclaw sat on a rock surrounded by bowing Windclan cats, and the dead body of Ashfoot had been flung to the side. Hawkstar grinned then led his group back to Hawkclan territory, as he padded off he heard Kestrelflight ask a warrior about the imaginary bear.

Hawkstar sighed with relief when he got home. Just as he was about to sit down Mistdew yanked him aside.

"you're coming on patrol," she hissed. Hawkstar huffed.

"I am the leader I don't need to go on patrol!" he yowled but was already marching along the border with lowly warriors.

 **Well, that chapter is done! I feel like I got the medicine cat name wrong though… Spiderfang will appear in the next chapter!**


	21. BABIES!

**I am sorry Orange peel 5 for getting the characters entrance wrong, there will be a sudden relationship change between them!**

Hawkstar grumbled as he padded along the border.

"it isn't that bad," Mistdew hissed. Hawkstar rolled his eyes and picked up the pace to be right behind her and stepped on her tail as she walked. Mistdew yelped in pain and spun to face her leader teeth bared.

"don't do that!" she screamed. Hawkstar pocked his tongue at her and she raised her paw about to claw it off. Hawkstar yelped and ducked away.

"loser!" he hissed padding further ahead but kept looking at her. He straight away smashed into someone. Both cats toppled over to the ground.

"ow!" a she-cat hissed pushing him off.

"sorry," Hawkstar mewed leaping to his paws, he was confused when he realized the she-cat wasn't the other member of the patrol. Or Hawkclan.

"ROGUE!" Mistdew snarled leaping forward and crushing her to the ground.

"get off her!" Hawkstar hissed yanking Mistdew away. The rogue's eyes sparkled as she stared up at Hawkstar in amazement.

"wow, you look like a leader!" she mewed and wiggled forward on her belly to cling onto Hawkstar's paws.

"never mind you can sit on her!" Hawkstar yelped trying to shake the rogue off.

"I MUST BE YOU SERVENT!" The rogue screeched shoving the other cats away and clinging onto Hawkstar even harder.

"what do we do?" Mistdew asked after several minutes of trying to yank her off Hawkstar leg. She and Frogleap were panting. Hawkstar sighed and tested if he could still walk with a cat latched onto his paws. He kind of could. Depends what you think walking is.

"well, I am going home!" Hawkstar grunted strutting forward. Mistdew sighed.

"I'll finish the patrol," she mewed leading the patrol away.

"where are we going?" The rogue mewed once they were alone.

"you aren't going anywhere, once I get you off you will be taken out of Hawkclan territory right away," Hawkstar hissed.

"so I am going somewhere," The rogue mewed getting more comfortable on Hawkstar's leg. The leader sighed and padded on. He suddenly came to an abrupted halt his eyes wide and glared down at the rogue now kissing his paw.

"STOP IT, ROGUE!" Hawkstar yowled at the top of his lungs.

"I have a name! want to hear it?" she mewed. Hawkstar glared coldly at her his nostrils flared. "it's Spider!" Spider mewed happily bopping Hawkstar on the nose. Hawkstar flung her off his paw and ran for it, he looked behind him and couldn't see Spider. He came to a slow as he got closer to camp, he raised his paw to push aside the ferns blocking the entrance and screamed when he saw Spider clinging to his forepaw. Cats from camp rushed to help his leader.

"HAWKSTAR IS BEING ATTACKED BY A ROGUE!" Mistyflower screamed in panic. Hawkstar flung his paw up down trying to shake her off.

"I will only let go if I can join you!" Spider hissed. Hawkstar glared at her but nodded

"fine, but I don't want to" he hissed and padded over to the tree. Everyone was already gathered.

"I because I won't my paw back ask Starclan to except this rogue for my sake as a warrior in her turn. She will probably suck but I NEED this favor! Spider do you promise to do what I tell you?" Hawkstar mewed.

"Of course!" she mewed from his paw.

"than not in my will but for my freedom I give you your warrior name, from this moment on until I find a reason to banish you shall be known as Spiderfang, fang for the feeling of pain it brings me to make you a member of this clan." Hawkstar finished.

"Don't be so dramatic," Spiderfang mewed hugging his leg tighter.

"We had a deal!" Hawkstar hissed prepared to cut his own leg off to get her off.

"Okay, okay," Spiderleg sighed slipping off. She hopped off the branch and grinned at her new leader. Hawkstar glared at his new worshipper before padding into his den. Now he could relax, and why had Mistdew brought him on an evening patrol with only one other warrior? Hawkstar sighed and closed his eyes.

Hawkstar yawned as he sat up. Then he screamed sitting in his room was a cat. He sighed with relief when he realized it was only Tigerstar.

"What are you doing here!" Hawkstar hissed. Tigerstar pouted.

"Oh, you know!" Tigerstar hissed rolling his eyes. Hawkstar frowned and his dad gasped.

"omg! Dead cats know and YOU don't?!" Tigerstar laughed and smacked his thigh. Hawkstar squinted and pushed through his dad and out of his den. His eyes widened as a huge swarm of cats rushed to his side.

"CONGRATS!" they mewed in their own turn patting him on the shoulder and nudging him supportively with their snouts.

"what is going on?!" Hawkstar yowled. Silence met his words until Mistyflower padded up to him.

"I am having your kits," she mewed. Hawkstar's eyes widened and he turned his head to look at Tigerstar who stood at the entrance to his den smirking. The clan rushed forward swarming him with congratulations. again. Suddenly they were all kicked back and pushed aside. Spiderfang stood in front of Hawkstar pushing the cats away.

"give the boss some space!" she hissed.

 **YAY! I can finally get to the next step of Mistflower and Hawkstar's family! I really want to write about his kits. I am trying to fit them into the plot! Please review! XD**


	22. i am back (hopefully for good)

**AN: I am so sorry for my disappearance. I will try to post again as I do enjoy writing fanfic. I have lost a lot of followers but i am going to try and get more! hopefully, those who stayed will continue to read my story.**

Hawkstar glared at the growing crowd of clanmates showering him and Mistyflower with baby names and Health advice. Mistyflower stood at his side hugging him weakly.

"Give him space! Also, Demonkit and Trumpkit are horrible names!" she snarled pushing Hawkstar into the safety of his den. Spiderfang stepped backward with them. She sat in the entrance, becoming a plug to stop the flow of cats following.

"Wowzers your clan is huge!," Spiderfang purred pushing a big tabby away by shoving her paw in his mouth.

Hawkstar fell back into his nest, Tigerstar's spirit gazing down on him with a hideous smile on his face.

"Why did you tell the whole clan right away?!" Hawkstar snarled sitting up and glaring at Mistyflower.

"A thank you would do," she hissed rolling her eyes. "And I told 'everyone' to become the talk of the gathering!" she explained like it was obvious.

Hawkstar blinked at her.

"You mean to tell me you created that mob outside to be talked about by old smelly elders?" Hawkstar mewed. Gesturing to Spiderfangs' back. Spiderfangs' back quivered violently, a hard lump appeared and Hawkstar's eyes lit up.

"Is that their paws pushing deep into her body or her bone being moved?" Mistyflower asked, moving her head closer to poke it. Hawkstar pulled her back.

"Sometimes your very dumb!" he hissed, he sighed, "but beautiful!" he smiled.

"That is the only thing holding us apart from baby obsessed queens," Hawkstar purred.

"You're in a different mood all of a sudden," Mistflower mewed poking Hawkstar in the cheek.

"I just realized how wonderful this is! We're having kits!" Hawkstar laughed. The truth was, he had realized that if she was pregnant she couldn't follow him everywhere.

Experienced Queens are like jail keepers in this clan new mothers weren't allowed out of their sight.

"Spiderfang we're coming out!" Hawkstar called knocking the back. She hopped out of the way, the clan had backed off and were getting on with the day now.

Hawkstar padded off leaving Mistyflower to make her new nest. The hawkclan lead walked into the forest to talk battle tactics with Tigerstar. He found his dad's spirit waiting for him by a large clump of gorse. When Tigerstar saw him he clasped his paws in front of his chest.

"Aww my boy's a daddy!" he mewed pinching his son's cheek. Hawkstar swatted him away.

"Will you name one Tigerkit after me?" Tigerstar begged. "I will train him to be just as tough!" he mewed happily.

"Sure," Hawkstar hissed.

"Anyway, the plan is working. Hawkclan has Riverclan and Windclan, all we need is Shadowclan before we can take on Thunderclan," Hawkstar said proudly.

"Good good, we'll just kill Blackstar, Littlecloud and Russetfur," Tigerstar mewed impatiently, looking at his claws.

"That won't do much, they'll just choose someone else to lead, how will I take over their clan?" Hawkstar asked raking the ground.

"Simple," Tigerstar laughed lifting his paws. "Do what you do best," he purred patting Hawkstar on the head. "Threaten them!" he whispered into his son's ear before disappearing.

Hawkstar stared into the trees. and smirked.

 **i need to get back in the flow of writing this is a bit clunky.**


End file.
